5 de Mayo
by LadyLoba
Summary: Las armas nacionales se cubrieron de gloria... pero también de memorias, de lágrimas y de sangre. El antes y durante de una de las batallas más recordadas por la historia nacional; países en conflicto, jefes de guerra torpes y mucho más. OC y personajes históricos. K por... Francia.
1. Hablando se entiende la Gente

_**5 DE MAYO**_

_Tiempo sobrará un día_

_De llorar al que muera; _

_El soldado inmortal que tú perdiste_

_Y con su grande espíritu te asiste_

_No quiere llanto ya; triunfos espera._

José Fernández, poema a Zaragoza

1

Hablando de Entiende la Gente

Veracruz, diciembre de 1861

Ya incluso antes de abrir los ojos, de hacer consciente a su cuerpo de que la alborada asomábase por los pliegues de las cortinas aperladas, sabía lo que estaba pasando; más allá, la densa niebla se arrastraba por las calles, subía por las montañas, cubría los valles, y llegaba así, como un hálito gélido, hasta la costa oriental donde una flota de barcos, coronados por una bandera rojigualda, buscaba refugio en el puerto de Veracruz. Ella lo sabía, porque lo _sentía; _una molesta punzada en la pierna izquierda, donde una cicatriz larga de quemadura le afeaba la rodilla, le estaba avisando del peligro que se aproximaba.

Se levantó pesadamente, frotándose la cara y quitándose el cabello de la cara, aturdida. Hacía una mañana simpática lejos de la costa, pero ese día iba a acabársele pronto, eso también lo sabía de antemano. Solo era cuestión de que se enterara su jefe y entonces… adiós calma. Ese año, obviamente, no iba a celebrar la Navidad en la capital.

Salió de la cama y se vistió, preparándose para lo peor. Esas punzadas… ¿qué tan malas podían ser? Alguien se aproximaba pero no sabía quién, que tampoco era adivina; enemigo o amigo, aliado o rival, sólo el mar conocía los sentimientos de quien en él se embarcaban, ella lo había escuchado de labios de su padre…

¡Su padre!

-¡Señora María! –llamaron insistentes a la puerta los chillidos de uno de sus charros; le parecía raro, ellos casi nunca se acercaban a la capital. -¡Señora María, despiértese por favor!

Arrugó el entrecejo. Ya sabía que su día habíase dado al traste.

-¿Qué, qué? Estoy despierta…

-¡Vinieron unos señores a buscarla a usted, dicen que es urgente!

-¿Sí? –repuso sin ánimos. –Bueno, diles que ahí voy…

Terminó de arreglarse, nerviosa y de mal humor; no era novedad, los últimos tres años los había pasado fatal, con una tensión que a un humano cualquiera habría matado pero que ella solucionó, tal vez no del mejor modo, desfogándose en el único sitio donde no la querían: en el campo de batalla. Habíase peleado con todos y con todo, hasta la visión de Tacubaya la ponía de malas y forzaba a los demás a replegarse de su presencia, si es que no querían que se armara una gresca que hombres y mujeres habían sufrido allá por 1860, cuando el fin de su guerra interna la había dejado agotada, nerviosa y frustrada.

Salió y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, con cara de pocos amigos, encontrándose con un mozalbete más o menos tosco que vestía a la usanza de las haciendas, el charro que le había avisado.

-Señora, los hombres… -comenzó pero la mujercita no se dignó ni a mirarlo. Le urgía saber qué estaba pasando en su puerto y no pensaba oír preámbulos de nadie. Cruzó hasta el vestíbulo y se topó con dos hombres, vestidos muy formales, que le saludaron con una amable inclinación.

-Señora… -dijeron al unísono antes de que uno, de más estatura, extendiera una mano en dirección a ella y continuara. –El señor presidente desea entrevistarse de inmediato con usted.

María no contestó; asintió dócilmente y se dejó conducir al coche que estaba apostado frente al portón; no trabó palabra con ninguno de los dos oficiales en tanto las ruedas del vehículo traqueteaban por las calles de piedra de los barrios altos de la ciudad, alejándose cada vez más de éstos en tanto el bullicio del pueblo le llenaba los oídos. Se asomó por la rendija viendo pasar hombres, mujeres y niños de diversas condiciones que empezaban sus días, ajenos a los acontecimientos tal vez terribles que estaban viviéndose a pocos kilómetros de ellos.

Al llegar a Palacio Nacional la mujercita reprimió un bostezo; no era momento de mostrarse cansada o la devolverían a casa dejándola con la expectación. De nuevo, los oficiales se cuadraron y la ayudaron a bajar, conduciéndola por los pasillos que ella había visto cientos de veces. Era una mala hora para entrevistarse con su jefe.

En vez de llevarla a las oficinas, los hombres torcieron hacia la izquierda ante el desconcierto de María. Pararon delante de un umbral y vislumbró una mesa alargada con comida dispuesta. Suspiró aliviada, al menos la entrevista tendría el gusto de acompañarse con el almuerzo, y bien decía su gente que "las penas con pan son menos".

-Señora México… -le saludó un hombre un tanto pequeño de estatura, peinado de raya y vestido con sencillez; su tez morena e ingenua le recordaba a un rostro anónimo, pero querido, y le saludó con el mismo respeto.

-Don Benito…

-Pase, por favor, pase… tenemos muchas cosas que discutir. Mi señora esposa no pudo acompañarnos hoy, espero no le moleste… ¿ya ha almorzado en el palacio?

Claro que sí, y seguro que lo sabía pero estaba probando su lealtad. Todos lo hacían, liberales y conservadores la habían agasajado hasta lo anormal con tal de ganarse su simpatía, pues sus emociones eran las emociones del pueblo, y más de una vez hubo de sentarse ahí a comer los platillos que desfilaban sin fin frente a Santa Anna (ese bribón, como decía ella, harta de sus mimos exagerados y estúpidos que le dieron el odioso monte de "seductor de la Patria") y de Miramón, menos afectivo pero igual de insistente. Durante casi treinta años había soportado bien esas carintoñas, pero empezaba a hartarse; no era una niña a la que podían comprar con un dulce como en tiempos de su padre.

El almuerzo, sencillo pero gustoso, fue lo único de lo que se habló por un lapso de tiempo en el cual el sol logró vencer la neblina matutina. Luego de eso, Juárez se retrajo, mirando a María que seguía dando cuentas del plato.

-Tiene usted gran apetito. –le dijo en un suave tono burlón, como el de un pariente que ve a su sobrino favorito.

-Es por el déficit. –se disculpó secamente. –Las arcas están vacías y el pueblo cansado.

-Sí, de eso quería hablarle justamente. –replicó el presidente. –Recordará usted que he mandado suspender la deuda por dos años, pero hemos tenido dificultades hasta para la más pequeña recaudación.

-¿Y piensa subir los impuestos o algo así? –le cortó. Estaba muy antipática desde el fin del último conflicto, y tenía razones muy fuertes para no ser del todo cariñosa con su jefe.

-No, no sería prudente… pero los créditos están detenidos, la expulsión de tantos representantes fue…

-Idea suya. –le cortó de nuevo. Juárez negó con la cabeza.

-Sigo pensando, señora… el itsmo…

La cuchara golpeó el delicado mantel.

-No pienso darle nada más a ese cabrón…

-¡Señora! –exclamó Juárez en tono de reprimenda. María torció la boca.

-Bueno… no pienso darle nada más a ese… infeliz… que tengo por vecino, que se conforme con que no voy yo a darle un buen coscorrón como se merece.

María volvió a su plato y el presidente negó, rendido.

-Señora, por favor, necesitamos el dinero… de algún modo tendremos que comerciar, a la larga, con ellos.

-Suena como si le incomodara.

-Me incomoda, por supuesto. –replicó ofendido.

-Pos no parecía la última vez que su querido don Ocampo habló con ellos. –contestó la nación, ofuscada.

-¡Era necesario! –se excusó. -¿Acaso usted veía con buenos ojos que Miramón la…?

-Mire, orita no estamos hablando de Miramón ni de los entredichos de estira y afloje que tuvo usted y su gabinete con los gringos, estamos hablando de mí. –contestó, tomando un sorbo largo de agua para calmarse. –No puedo ni quiero ofrecer mi itsmo, es la única cosa que no ha cambiado nada en todos estos años y la verdad, por el momento, deseo que sea así. La gente de la localidad lo aprovecha sin problema alguno y, la verdad… -añadió –no deseo tener otra cicatriz en mis piernas.

Juárez, desilusionado, volvió la vista a su plato. Estaba enfadado, María lo sabía, pero no iba a consolarlo ni a reprenderlo más; aquél lío del itsmo había, al fin y al cabo, sido culpa suya, y él tendría que arreglarlo.

Por fin, el presidente levantó la cabeza y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los orbes dorados de la mujercita.

-¿Acaso no desea usted ser libre?

María entreabrió los labios, mirando a su interlocutor con una mezcla de reproche y sorpresa. Había dado en el clavo, el hombrecito era astuto; sin dar respuesta, México se fingió airada y volvió a atacar lo que le quedaba de almuerzo, decidida a salir del palacio e investigar por su cuenta la razón de la punzada en su rodilla.

Cuando empujó su plato ya vacío, un hombre entró bruscamente al salón, respirando agitado y con los cabellos fuera de lugar, como si hubiera estado corriendo un buen trecho. Juárez se puso de pie antes que María.

-¿Pero qué significa esto? –exigió saber. El hombre tragó saliva y le tendió un papelito casi transparente de telégrafo y jadeó, más que habló:

-Viene… desde el fuerte… de San Juan… esta mañana… lo han visto…

El presidente le dio vuelta al papel varias veces, lo leyó con los labios temblando a cada frase y luego, miró ya al hombre, ya a María, con el horror retratado en sus ojos. La mujer le respondió del mismo modo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó. Ninguno de los dos hombres dijo nada, enardeciéndola. -¡Quiero saber qué ha pasado, Juárez!

Por fin, el presidente se dignó a contestar, con voz trémula.

-Acaban de avistar barcos en el fuerte de San Juan de Ulúa… dicen que llevan bandera española. Son barcos de guerra…

No necesitó oír nada más; María pasó por delante de la mesa como un huracán y buscó salir del salón, pero le retuvo al instante el hombre que había llegado con el telégrafo, mirándolo suplicante.

-Déjeme pasar, ¡déjeme pasar! –gruñó molesta buscando pasar a empellones.

-Señora… no lo haga. –le ordenó la voz de Juárez a sus espaldas. María, cada vez más molesta, se volvió a él.

-¿Qué, piensan dejar que entren? –preguntó, temblando por la rabia contenida.

-No estamos en posición de empezar una ofensiva. Si los barcos han fondeado sin hacer un solo disparo tal vez no vengan en son de guerra, debemos esperar y ver.

-Se nota que no los conoce. –se burló con intenciones de herirlo. –La última vez que vi barcos de guerra españoles, mi padre pretendía volver a someterme… y muchos hombres valientes tuvieron que manchar con su sangre la tierra y el agua para evitarlo. No pienso dejar que me abusen así otra vez porque un llorón prefiere quedarse quietecito.

-¡Señora! –exclamó. -¡Le prohíbo que salga de aquí hasta que la situación no se esclarezca! Mientras tanto le valdrá permanecer en la ciudad para…

-¡Aquí las noticias no llegan lo suficientemente aprisa! ¡Quiero estar cerca! –exigió. Juárez levantó las cejas, mirando en silencio a su inquieto país que seguía forcejeando con el cada vez más angustiado mensajero. Por fin, exhaló y se dio media vuelta.

-Puede quedarse en… Orizaba si prefiere… es lo más cerca que puede estar del fuerte. ¿Entendido?

-¡Ah! ¿Ya ve? Hablando se entiende la gente. –contestó de mala manera, desembarazándose del mensajero. –Si no hay nada más en la agenda, me voy yendo a mi casa para arreglar las cosas del viaje. Con permiso… señor presidente.

Luego de esa fría despedida, la mujer salió con paso pesado del palacio. Necesitaba saber qué estaba ocurriendo allende el mar, porqué de pronto a su querido padre le había pasado por la cabeza mandarle buques de guerra por Navidad y si, acaso, realmente esa era la única razón de que le punzara la quemadura que, once años atrás, el hombre del que menos quería saber le había propinado.

…

_¡Saludos, LadyLoba aquí! De nuevo estamos con un proyecto histórico cortito, esta vez centrado como ya habrán visto en la batalla de Puebla y uno que otro suceso escabroso en el proceso. Pues bien, déjenme antes que nada ofrecerles un…_

_**Disclaimer: **__Históricamente basado, a excepción de algunos retazos que son extraídos de la película de 2013 "5 de Mayo: la batalla". Interacción de personajes históricos con personajes canon (y no tan canon); un levísimo México x Zaragoza (porque así como Francia tiene a su Joanne y Prusia tiene a su viejo Fritz, creo que es justo que María tenga su crush mortal); y de nuevo, reitero, Hetalia no me pertenece, solo el OC de México que yo volvería canon de ser Hima-san. _

_**Notas históricas:**_

_*Luego de firmado el Tratado de Londres (por el cual Inglaterra, España y Francia se aliaban para exigir el pago de sus deudas contraídas por México) las armadas se embarcaron rumbo al país americano, siendo la de España la primera en llegar con casi un mes de adelanto (a papá Toño le urgía ver a su hija, parece)._

_*El puerto de Veracruz ha sido atacado por lo menos cuatro veces por países invasores, entre ellos los Estados Unidos que bombardearon la ciudad (de ahí la cicatriz en la rodilla de México)._

_*Juárez, apenas retomado el poder, expulsó a varias delegaciones extranjeras del país por apoyar el régimen conservador, propiciando hostilidades con países como Inglaterra y Prusia._

_*También, durante el conflicto de liberales y conservadores, Juárez y Lerdo de Tejada autorizaron a Melchor Ocampo hacer el tratado de McLane-Ocampo, que otorgaba a los norteamericanos derechos permanentes sobre el itsmo de Tehuantepec a cambio del reconocimiento de su gobierno y el apoyo militar. Dicho tratado nunca se ratificó._

_*Para 1829 una flota de guerra española llegó al puerto de Tampico con intenciones de "reconquistar" México. Fueron rechazados por las tropas de Santa Anna._

_Y eso es todo por hoy. ¿Qué pasará, qué misterio habrá…? Bueno eso no, es una parte de nuestra historia que ya nos sabemos todos de memoria pero que siempre es divertido recordar, ya verán porqué… ¡adiosito!_


	2. Vino, Té y Tomates

2

Vino, Té y Tomates

Veracruz, enero de 1862

Hay ocasiones en que, cuando todo parece mejorar, no hace sino ir a empeorar, sin motivo aparente. Algo parecido ocurrió cuando las noticias del fuerte llegaron a la casa entre niebla de Orizaba.

María, acurrucada en una silla mirando el paisaje de Orizaba, dominado por una vasta montaña y árboles coníferos que le daban el aspecto de un retrato campirano, tomaba con la mano desnuda una pieza de pan dulce de un cestito que tenía a disposición a primeras horas de la mañana. A pesar del frío, el clima no era malo, un tanto húmedo pero no lo suficiente para enfriarle los ánimos, cada vez más exacerbados porque desde su encontronazo con Juárez no había novedad al frente, en el mar, donde los buques seguían sin dar señales de vida.

A sus pensamientos los interrumpió un muchacho que se adelantó con un papel en la mano.

-Señora, señora… viene del fuerte. –dijo tendiéndole el mensaje. María se metió a la boca entero el pedazo de pan que le quedaba y leyó a la luz de la ventana; momentos después escupió el pan con un estruendo espantoso.

-¡¿Qué QUÉ?! –gritó poniéndose de pie. -¿Ya mandaron el mensaje a la capital?

-Sí, señora, lo mandaron antes que al de usted.

-Bueno, pos se acabó. Me voy orita mismo al puerto. –aseguró vehemente echando a andar a la salida, seguida por el nervioso muchacho.

-¡Señora… usted no puede…!

-¡Claro que puedo! Hazme el favor de pedirle a don Camilo que me aliste un caballo, y… que no se espere que regrese a cenar como no se arregle este lío, ¿entendido?

El mozalbete no tuvo más remedio que obedecer mientras María, hecha un mar de rabia, se echaba encima un rebozo y se acomodaba los cabellos rápidamente en una larga trenza antes de salir. Afuera, un caballo palomino la esperaba, sujeto por el ronzal en la mano de un hombretón ya entrado en años, que miró a su nación con el mismo gesto suplicante que el mensajero en el palacio. Ella no lo atendió, subiéndose a horcajadas al animal y echando a correr por el camino cubierto de niebla, sin atender a los llamados del muchacho del telégrafo.

Azuzó al animal hasta lo soportable, viendo a sus espaldas ascender al sol hasta su cénit, deteniéndose apenas para evitar que el caballo, agotado, fuera a morir en el camino; pero ni ella descansaba realmente, su corazón latía con más fuerza a medida que abandonaba el campo alegre de Orizaba y se adentraba a los inhóspitos caminos de la costa, esperando ver la línea azul del mar, oler por encima del viciado aire montañoso la espesa salinidad y escuchar el torrente acuático y atisbar, de pronto, los barcos que esperaban por ella.

Más de mediodía pasó antes de que la mujer, con el caballo casi agotado, lograra dar con el inicio del puerto, que se abría ante sus ojos con una mezcla de calma chicha y de ansiedad; los pobladores no ignoraban lo cerca que estaba el enemigo, que esa mañana se había multiplicado.

_Han llegado dos nuevas armadas, la una con bandera de Inglaterra, la otra con bandera de Francia._

-Mequetrefes cabrones. –gruñó al recordar el mensaje, y se apeó del caballo para ir al único punto de la ciudad donde aún tenía cierto poder.

Si en tierra la tensión era visible, en los barcos la historia no era muy diferente.

-Recuérdenme porqué estamos aquí. –gruñó Kirkland, trepado del pescante con cara de pocos amigos. A su costado, descansaba una nave española, en la que trabajaban afanosamente al menos cinco marineros arrancando de su casco las escoriaciones que la falta de movilidad había provocado.

-Hemos venido a saber porqué México no está pagando sus créditos. –contestó Antonio que, para salvar las distancias, había dispuesto una escalera rígida entre su barco y el de Inglaterra, y estaba trepado en ella sentado con las piernas colgando, a horcajadas. -¿Qué tal el viaje, muy lluvioso?

-En invierno siempre se pone mal el clima. –Arthur lo miró con el espeso ceño fruncido. -¿Porqué no nos esperaste? No sabes lo que es pasar tanto tiempo en el mar con los talones pisados por ese bloody frog.

-Y hablando de eso, ¿dónde está Francis? –Antonio giró el cuello cual veleta.

-Creo que mencionó que sus hombres habían enfermado, así que debe estar en su camarote llorando como una…

-Pitié! Pitié! –chilló una voz familiar del otro lado del barco de Arthur. De pronto, un buque de tamaño considerable fue a estrellarse contra el de él, haciendo que la escalera de Antonio oscilara de forma peligrosa.

-Bloody idiot! ¡Cuídate con lo que haces y no te pegues tanto a mí! –exclamó el inglés agitando los puños. Del barco recién llegado saltó una figura vestida con extrema pomposidad, aunque la cara tiznada y los cabellos rubios y revueltos del hombre no concordaban con el cuadro.

-¡Misericordia, te digo! ¡No me dejes morir así! –gimoteó saltando hasta el pescante y colgándose del cuello de Arthur.

-¡Te… te digo que me sueltes, maldita sea!

-¡Si vous plait, ayúdame! ¡Tantas semanas en el mar me han dejado agotado y mis hombres languidecen! ¡No nos dejes morir así, ¿oui?!

-¡Te digo que me dejes…!

-Tal vez María quiera ayudarnos. –apuntó Antonio sonriendo ingenuamente. Los dos contendientes de volvieron a él con ojos desorbitados.

-¡¿Es que estás loco!?

-¡Ella no nos ayudaría, nos odia!

-Claro que no, ella nos quiere. –continuó el español mientras a sus dos acompañantes la sangre se le subía a la coronilla. Nunca, en los últimos cincuenta años, habían conseguido que entendiera que el "pequeño conflicto" independentista era una buena razón para que su hija no quisiera ni verlo.

-Well… -accedió Arthur al fin. –Tal vez a ustedes dos los odie luego de lo que le han hecho, pero a mí…

-¡A ti te debe odiar más luego de que la raptaste de niña! –saltó Francis muy alterado.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué sabor era el pastel que te arruinó, wanker?

-¡Cállate, no quiero hablar de comida contigo! ¡De solo mencionarla la envenenarías!

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Tíos… tíos… -Antonio entendió que los dos europeos iban a seguir discutiendo, así que volvió a su barco y se entrevistó con el general Prim, encargado suyo durante la misión. Prim era un hombre de aspecto amable y espíritu benevolente, que al ver al alegre muchacho lo trató como un hijo muy querido y muy mimado.

-¿Habéis conseguido algo con los otros barcos? –le preguntó.

-Nada, señor, se han puesto a discutir.

-¿Quiénes vienen con ellos?

-Un tal Wyke y un tal Saligny, señor… ¿Señor? –añadió Antonio tímidamente. -¿Cree que debamos solicitar hospitalidad para nuestros hombres?

-Podemos intentarlo, y además… -los ojos de Prim se fijaron en la cubierta del buque inglés, donde Arthur y Francis estaban trabados en una lucha grecorromana por la cual los marineros británicos estaban haciendo saltar, a falta de dinero, platos de comida y pellejos de agua. –Sí, será mejor que lo solicitemos nosotros. Y cuando vuestros amiguitos recuerden que deben comportarse, tal vez les pasemos el dato.

-Será lo mejor… aaah, volver a las tierras de Nueva España… -suspiró el español con ilusión.

Las muy acertadas palabras del "niñero" de Antonio llegaron rápidamente a tierra, y María se encargó de leer el papel al resto de los hombres y oficiales que, apilados, morían de ganas por saber qué pasaba en las cubiertas extranjeras.

-El tal Prim dice que sus hombres están exhaustos, casi sin comida ni agua… piden hospitalidad en nombre de las buenas relaciones y un montón de palabras bonitas. –dijo con tono cortante antes de volverse a uno de los oficiales. -¿Debo dejar entrar las tropas de mi padre a tierra?

-El presidente no ha dicho nada al respecto, sólo que no debemos empezar ninguna acción ofensiva hasta que nuestro diplomático haga su labor. –repuso.

-Pero se va a tardar… -México dejó el mensaje en la mesa, pasándose una mano por la barbilla y mirando hacia el mar. ¿Aún odiaba a su padre? ¿Era su rencor lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo languidecer arriba de su buque? Él le había hecho pasar por tantas penurias…

Y sin embargo, ¿quién más se apiadó de ella cuando era apenas una criatura, hija de la muerte de un imperio y de la victoria de otro? Aunque posesivo, siempre la había querido bien… nunca la había abandonado hasta ahora…

-Díganle al señor Prim que… sus hombres pueden ir a descansar a Orizaba. –dijo por fin, sin apartar los ojos de la ventana. A su espalda notaba las miradas inquisitivas del resto de los soldados, y se volvió a ellos con displicencia. –No seré yo quien inicie una guerra, es todo.

Se retiró de ahí en dirección al puerto. Ellos no tenían porqué saber ni entender sus razones personales.

No había ni siquiera puesto un pie en la playa cuando vio venir hacia ella, desde el muelle, una silueta roja y amarilla que gritaba emocionada:

-¡NUEVA ESPAÑAAAAA~!

-¡¿Qué ching…?! –alcanzó a exclamar antes de que se viera aprisionada en los brazos de Antonio, entretenido en estrujarla y besarla.

-¡Aaah, estás bien, estás tan bien! –gemía pletórico de felicidad. -¡Te extrañé mucho, Nueva España, no peleemos nunca más…!

-¡Que… te quites de encima…! –jadeó buscando zafarse del sofocante abrazo del español. -¡Y deja de decirme… Nueva España…!

-Ya veo las prisas por venir aquí. –dijo una voz en son de burla tras ellos. Antonio, ya satisfecho con haber apretujado a una desenfocada México se cuadró. Su general había bajado también del buque y ahora saludaba a la nación anfitriona. –Es un gran placer para mí venir a vuestras tierras, señora… General Juan Prim a vuestro servicio. –añadió tendiéndole una mano que María, temblorosa todavía por el ataque, tomó a duras penas.

-Sí… sí, mucho gusto, don Prim… -saludó agitando la cabeza para acomodarse el pelo. –Por favor, si me siguen…

Antonio, dando saltitos, se apostó a un lado de su ex colonia.

-Nueva Es…

-¡Que no!

-Bien, Me… México… -dijo con gran dificultad. -¿Cómo… cómo has estado?

-¿Cómo te parece que he estado? –preguntó buscando no sonar muy hostil.

-Pequeña princesa, no sigas enojada conmigo. ¡Sé feliz! –gritó emocionado, sujetándola de las mejillas con fuerza inusitada. –Estás muy delgada, necesitas comer más… ¡ah! ¿Te apetece algo de carne de puerco, un corderito, unos churros, paella…?

-La tercera es la vencida… -susurró rendida, a sabiendas que a partir de ese momento no iba a poder quitarse de encima a España.

La batalla campal por el honor en las delegaciones inglesas y francesas no duró mucho; cuando la comida se agotó y apostar por los combates cuerpo a cuerpo de los países dejó de ser un negocio lucrativo y se encontraron a tres grumetes buscando rifar sus ropas, Arthur y Francis decidieron que habían llevado la resistencia demasiado lejos y que era hora de tragarse su orgullo.

-Iré yo primero, ya que soy el más diplomático. –dijo Arthur, por fin, buscando poner un pie en el muelle; Francis lo empujó.

-Non! Seré yo, ya que soy el más elegante.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, frog? –el inglés lo forzó a retroceder. -¡Iré yo, ya que yo reconocí primero la independencia y tengo órdenes del comodoro de vigilar que ni tú ni el bloody spaniard hagan algo estúpido!

-¿Quién te erigió jefe nuestro? ¡Iré yo, ya que conozco mejor a Mexique!

-¡Iré yo, idiota, porque soy más rico que tú!

-¡Iré yo porque soy indeciblemente más atractivo que tú!

-¡No digas estupideces…!

A un lado, en su respectivo buque, sir Wyke miraba de soslayo a Saligny, un hombre de aspecto pulcro a pesar de sus demasiados días a bordo, que se ocupaba de sacudir su guardapolvo con el dorso desnudo de la mano. Al ver que no tenía intenciones de detener la nueva pelea se adelantó hacia el inglés, pero antes de poder decirle algo los combatientes rodaron al suelo y cayeron de boca en el muelle. Solo entonces, el jefe francés se dignó a bajar, pasando por encima de los cuerpos maltrechos de los países.

-Avant, monsieur France. –le apuró caminando con la barbilla muy en alto. Francis se desembarazó de Arthur y caminó tras su jefe, indeciblemente contrariado.

-Bloody idiot… -murmuró Arthur sacudiéndose el polvo mientras sir Wyke se plantaba junto a él.

-I think we should goa head. –le inquirió el caballero, y los dos se pusieron en marcha buscando rebasar a Francis y Saligny, que caminaban sin ninguna prisa.

-Monsieur. –dijo Francis calmadamente. –Qu'en est-il de notre lettre à l'empereur?

-Patience, France, patience. –respondió Saligny aumentando su sonrisa de gato contento. –La victoire est à qui sait attendre.

Arthur entrecerró los ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo pero aún guardaba en su memoria el idioma odioso del francés, y le susurró a su jefe:

-Be carefull with those wankers.

-Yes, sir. –respondió, clavando su mirada en su contraparte gala.

A los franceses les cedieron Tehuacán para descansar, y a los ingleses Córdoba, con lo que sin saberlo se habían puesto al tiro de la mirada de la mexicana, que esos últimos días los había pasado de visita con su padre; Antonio tenía un humor excelente y contagioso, y su jefe resultó del sorprendente agrado de María. La alegría familiar terminó cuando las otras dos delegaciones ocuparon sus terrenos y la anfitriona tuvo que despedirse de su padre y su "padrino", como bautizó a Prim.

Al primero que visitó por la cercanía fue a Arthur. El inglés estaba repantigado en su rancho prestado, bebiendo té y "aburriéndose", otro modo de llamarle a sus horas muertas cuando permanecía inmóvil sin hablar con nadie.

-Hola, señor Kirkland…

-Hello, Mary… -saludó sin apartar la vista de su té. –Bonito lugar es este… el clima…

-Hace frío aún pero dentro de poco la neblina se irá.

-It's okay, la neblina me recuerda a mi casa. –se excusó, rápidamente volviendo la cara a otro lado. –No es que sea igual ni me guste, pero… es… tolerable.

María sonrió. Nunca, en doscientos años de conocerlo, había logrado arrancarle una sola frase buena sin que viniera acompañada de excusas ridículas como ésas.

-Lo que sea. Disfruta de tu estancia. –le deseó antes de seguir en marcha.

-Hey, wait… ¿cuándo vendrá tu embajador? –le preguntó antes de que se fuera.

-¡Dentro de unos días! –exclamó ya llevando buen trecho caminado.

Solo le faltaba visitar a Francis, apostado con sus muy numerosos hombres en Tehuacán. A diferencia de Arthur y Antonio, su humor había empeorado apenas pisar tierra.

-Mademoiselle Mexique. –saludó en tono afectado mientras, tras él, Saligny se ponía de puntas buscando ver a la nación recién llegada. –Empezaba a temer que te olvidaras de mí, ya que me has apartado tanto…

-Solo te puse donde tenía espacio, trajiste mucha gente y está…

-Enferma, lo sé. –dramatizó. –Si tan solo tuviéramos más víveres, un poco de agua fresca…

-Tienen mucho de donde comer y beber, Francis. –le recriminó la mujer.

-Oui, ¿pero cómo podemos cocinar con eso las crépes? ¿El cordone bleu? ¿La bullabaise?

-¡Óyeme eso lo será tu mamá!

-Garder son calme, garder son calme si vous plait. –saltó de pronto Saligny, extendiendo las manos en son de paz. –No es el momento ni el lugar de propiciar una guerra. –agregó en tono bromista, guiñándole un ojo a Francis que se apartó dócilmente mientras su jefe se plantaba delante de María y tomaba su mano para saludarla con un beso. –Salut, mademoiselle, je suis Dubois de Saligny.

-Mucho gusto. –replicó. No le agradaba mucho, pero se mantuvo neutral. –Espero que su estancia les esté resultando cómoda y disculpen las molestias del clima.

-¡No se preocupe, mademoiselle! Se está peor en Crimea. –dijo y tanto él como su país se echaron a reír. María no lo encontró nada gracioso y solo esbozó una sonrisita tonta. Mantener la calma y no matar a nadie era su forma de interpretar la diplomacia. –Por supuesto nos faltan menesteres, los hombres extrañan su patria…

-Podemos proveerles de comida compartida. –contestó. –Queso, pan, vino…

-Sin vino francés no se está en casa, mademoiselle, pero muchas gracias por sus… comment on dit… galantes atenciones. –replicó Saligny sonriendo con esa misma mueca que hacía que pareciera tener la boca de un gato.

María se despidió con una cabeceada de los dos hombres y volvió a su recinto. Saligny, ya al tener a la nación a distancia, se volvió a su acompañante y le dijo:

-Alors… est-elle la nation qui vous le désirez? (Entonces, ¿es esta la nación que tanto deseas?)

-Elle est trés beau, vous ne pensez pas? (Es muy bella, ¿no lo crees?) –contestó Francis.

-Elle me semble… sauvage. Et se qui est sauvage être apprivoisé. (Me parece… salvaje. Y lo que es salvaje debe domarse).

Francis ahogó una risita.

-Eso es lo que haré, monsieur… eso es lo que haré.

Y del bolso de su chaqueta sacó una carta sellada, la carta que había estado esperando desde días anteriores y que le aseguraba el total triunfo de su plan.

…

_Muajajaja, como soy mala los dejo en la parte emocionante. Ya vamos a lo importante, cuando todo valió gorro y la guerra empezó, así que sean pacientes por favor n.n_

_**Notitas históricas: **_

_*A causa del hacinamiento en el viaje, muchos de los miembros de las armadas enfermaron, y con España a la cabeza solicitaron la hospitalidad del país para bajar a tierra._

_*De las tres delegaciones, la de España tuvo mejor repercusión en gran parte por el comportamiento del general Juan Prim (básicamente fue quien se puso primero a favor de México cuando las cosas con Francia empezaron a ponerse raras)._

_*Las delegaciones fueron acomodadas en diferentes partes de Veracruz: Orizaba para España, Córdoba para Inglaterra y Tehuacán para Francia (en realidad no sé porqué a estos los mandaron tan lejos XD)._

_Ahora los comentarios n.n_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ ¡Hey! Bienvenida de nuevo a mis fics n.n espero te guste._

_**Lady Raven Baskerville:**__ Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo y ahora para vacaciones me decidí :3 Sí, vi las noticias (luego de que me avisaras) XD FraMex a la orden del día. ¡Saludos!_

_Algo malo pasa y la triple alianza ya está empezando a sospechar… pero lo peor apenas y viene. ¡Adiosito!_


	3. El Desencuentro

3

El Desencuentro

La Soledad, Veracruz, Febrero de 1862

Una guerra inminente. Esa era la preocupación de su jefe, y de su "padrino" quien, a pesar de su indulgencia, no podía negar lo inevitable.

-Si vuestros diplomáticos no logran entenderse con las delegaciones, podría entrar en guerra y no creo que sea lo más adecuado dada vuestra situación. –le explicó mientras, del otro lado, Antonio intentaba darle alcance a Chiquito que haciendo gala de sus habilidades llevaba a rastras una bota.

-No crea que no lo sabemos, padrino. –replicó María, ocupada en desgajar vainas de guisantes sobre su falda. –Pero en tanto no se abra el diálogo me mantendré al margen, esperando que los demás tengan sentido común.

Con "los demás" hablaba de Arthur, Francis y sus delegaciones, que los últimos días habían estado practicando un deporte nuevo: insulto vía mensajeros. La hospitalidad mexicana les permitía comunicarse con sus navíos, pero en el proceso a uno de ellos (jamás se supo quién exactamente) usó el sistema para mandarle burlas al contrario, y las notas ofensivas volaban de un lado a otro desde hacía un par de días.

-"Tu comida es tan mala que cuando llega al infierno la incineran…" Bloody idiot!

-"Tu ejército es tan débil que parecen señoritas con ropas de hombre"… uff, qué mal tino.

-"Tu pudín de Navidad me recuerda a una pocilga…"

-"Tus bagettes me recuerdan a algo que tú no puedes tener…" Espera… Quoi?

La lejanía entre Córdoba y Tehuacán impedía que los dos se enfrentaran directamente, pero luego de la batalla escrita más violenta (donde saltaron a la luz, entre otras cosas, tristes pormenores de la guerra de cien años) Francis, súbitamente, guardó silencio. Arthur, muy ufano, se burló una mañana sentado delante de su mesa de desayuno, acompañado de su delegación y del señor Wyke.

-That's it, esa rana amanerada decidió reconocer mi poderío. No es conveniente meterse con alguien que ha sido un pirata, don't you think, sir Wyke? –preguntó, divertido mientras saboreaba un huevo en canasta aún humeante.

-Wise words, sir England. –le celebró tibiamente el aludido. En realidad pensaba que esa "batalla" parecía más un pleito de niños que algo serio como los dos países se lo tomaban. Fue ahí cuando un mensajero entró.

-S… señor Arthur Kirkland y señor…

-What? What? –saltó el británico. -¡Ah! ¿Otra nota de Francia? That bloody frog is going to…

-¡No! no… es un mensaje de la señora María…

Las pobladísimas cejas del inglés se enarcaron; desde su entrevista con María no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Tomó con mano temblorosa el sobre y lo rompió, leyéndolo con la lengua entre los dientes y con Wyke mirándolo inquisitivamente.

-Is there a problem? –preguntó.

-No… las negociaciones se iniciarán mañana, en un sitio llamado… La Soledad. Well, creo que es hora de que la distinguida diplomacia inglesa haga su labor, don't you think?

Durante el último día, sin embargo, Francis había cambiado de modo. Se la pasaba encaramado junto al ventanal inferior de la hacienda, espiando el horizonte con los ojos entrecerrados, como si así pudiera penetrarlo y ver, a lo lejos, el rostro de su enemiga; la actitud de perro de caza habría alertado a Saligny, de no ser porque lo tomaba de lo más natural y se reducía a tratar de arrancarlo de su vigía tentándolo con comida.

-Es verdad que la comida mexicana no es de lo mejor, monsieur France, pero si no come no tendrá fuerzas para lo que viene. –le instó esa mañana al ver al francés aún embutido en su bata, atisbando.

-Monsieur Saligny… el hombre que observa el terreno de batalla en lugar de preparar las armas está más propenso a vencer. –gruñó.

-Oui, monsieur, pero… -comenzó Saligny con voz afectada hasta que un campanazo los desconcentró. Momentos después un mensajero aparecía con un sobre cuadrado.

-Señor Francis Bon… Boni…

-Bonnefoy, garçon, ¡Bonnefoy! –saltó el delegado francés arrancándole el sobre de mala manera. El mensajero a discreción frunció el seño, a ninguno de los encargados de la hospitalidad prometida le gustaba mucho acercarse a Tehuacán.

Francis recibió el sobre de manos de Saligny y leyó en silencio. Una sonrisita divertida se formó en sus labios.

-Mademoiselle Mexique dice que desea verme… han comenzado las negociaciones. ¿Me acompañará, Saligny?

-Merci, pero me encantaría quedarme para… ah, vous savoir… esperar a notre ami_, _como se concretó.

Los ojos celestes de la nación destellaron.

-Non, monsieur, no habrá necesidad, de ese asuntito nos encargaremos… después. Ahora, vayamos a cambiarnos de ropa, es momento de que mademoiselle Marie comprenda la naturaleza de nuestra labor…

Lejos de ahí, de vuelta en Veracruz, una pequeña esperanza renacía en el corazón de muchos hombres que, a esas alturas, ya avanzaban hacia el centro del país para defenderlo a como diera lugar si es que los tres invasores no se retiraban. Tal noticia fue una de las primeras cosas que el secretario le explicaba a María, ambos de pie a la sombra de una casa solariega.

-El presidente ha ordenado que los ejércitos se movilicen, pero no hay signos de que ataquen pronto.

-¿Ejército? ¿Qué ejército, hombre? –los labios de la morena se torcieron en una mueca de desdén. –Solo son muchachos, apenas algunos hombres con poca carrera… no son suficientes contra tres armadas y, sin embargo… no deseo pensar que el número ayude.

-No… pero ayudan mucho. –murmuró el hombre, cabizbajo. María lo observó de refilón, el señor Doblado siempre había sido de cariz bondadoso, a veces demasiado tibio para su gusto, y no estaba segura de que fuera a ser útil si los tres invasores se alebrestaban. –En fin, señora, me han dicho que ha convivido un poco con el general Prim… ¿cómo es él?

-Contrario a lo que me temía es un hombre cabal y justo, que piensa que es innecesario amenazarme. –una sonrisita cariñosa apareció en su boca. –Además me ha expresado mi pa… España que no es su deseo atacarme, dice que con que nos hayamos peleado dos veces le basta y le sobra.

-Ya veo. ¿Y los otros dos?

-Pa' serle sincera, no sé mucho del tal don Wyke, y el delegado de Francia…

Antes de poder continuar vieron venir a lo lejos tres coches adustos, cruzando el portal arbolado de la casa. Ambos contuvieron el aliento.

-Por cierto, señora… -añadió Doblado rápidamente. –El presidente ha enviado también un líder militar por si las cosas… no resultan.

-¿Líder? ¡Pero estamos a la defensiva! ¿Y a quién mandaron?

Del primer coche bajaron Antonio y el general Prim, los dos con un rostro afable y tranquilo de buena voluntad. El zafarrancho vino tras ellos, cuando Francis y Arthur empezaron a pelear, imposibilitados para salir ambos a la vez porque sus coches habían quedado demasiado juntos.

-¡Déjame salir, bloody wanker!

-¡No eres quién para darme órdenes, petit!

-¡Te digo que me dejes…!

-For God's sake… -gruñó Wyke, aún dentro del coche, dándole un fuerte empujón a su acompañante. Arthur salió disparado al suelo y Francis, por inercia, cayó sobre él. Gimoteando doloridos vieron bajar primero al delegado inglés y luego, con afectación ya característica, a Saligny.

-Qué bonito lugar para una reunión…-comentó con sorna en voz baja mientras Francis se levantaba, sacudiéndose sus finas ropas y acomodándose el cabello suelto tras las orejas. María, delante de las escaleras, cerró los ojos un momento y aspiró. Era momento de que todos aquellos días de tensión llegaran a su fin.

-Nantli… -susurró de modo que ni siquiera su secretario pudiera oírla. –Nantli, ouikakixtia ne…

-Buen día, señora México. –le saludó el general Prim. –Espero que os encontréis bien esta mañana.

-Muchas gracias. –repuso inclinando la cabeza.

-Good morning, miss. –continuó el señor Wyke, tomándole una mano para saludarla. María volvió a repetir la cabeceada, mirando luego a Saligny y Francis. Este último sonrió, haciendo una profunda reverencia.

-Bon jour, mademoiselle Mexique, qué radiante y encantadora te ves hoy.

-Ah… gracias. –a escondidas de todos, María arrugó la nariz. Sabía que las palabras de Francia eran pura trampa pero no pensaba comenzar un embrollo verbal delante del señor Delgado, quien a su vez ya había saludado a los delegados de España e Inglaterra. Saligny apenas y se dignó a dirigirle un seco "buenos días" antes de plantarse en el primer asiento que encontró.

Para la reunión, Doblado le había recomendado el exterior, dejando que el paisaje y el ambiente relativamente tranquilo hicieran un efecto positivo, o por lo menos soporífero en sus visitantes, de modo que no fuera a estallar alguna trifulca si no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Los cuatro hombres, acompañados de sus países, se sentaron a la mesa donde recibieron, primero, un almuerzo bien dispuesto, al estilo mexicano, recibiendo por ello comentarios de sorpresa y curiosidad por parte de todos. Solo Francis y Saligny se negaron a participar en la algarabía colectiva.

A continuación, la charla tomó un cariz más oficial, y los hombres hablaron largo y tendido sobre los puntos de la invasión (o como Doblado dijo, la "sorpresiva visita" al puerto); María estuvo sentada, bien recta, con las piernas juntas y las manos en el regazo, respirando fuerte y pausado con la cabeza agachada; Antonio la había forzado a sentarse así muchas veces siendo Nueva España, como única condición para estar presente en sus reuniones con el virrey y el inquisidor general, y de nuevo se sentía como en ese tiempo, pequeña, vulnerable, insignificante… y detestaba esa sensación.

Frente a ella, Arthur no dejaba de darle vueltas a su vaso de cerveza, inquisitivo. Al lado del inglés estaba Antonio justamente, muy entretenido con una fuente improvisada donde habían adornado varios canapés salados con rodajas de tomate fresco que el español no dejaba de mirar, tan ansioso como un hombre ante la vista de su amante desnuda; Francis, en el otro extremo y más cerca de María, tenía los dedos entrelazados y una sonrisa de suficiencia que la exasperaba, pero no podía abrir la boca, ninguno de los países lo hacía. Era una regla no escrita, un código entre nación y jefe, que cuando este último hablara, ellos debían callar y obedecer, una sumisión necesaria, como le había explicado el virrey en su momento a la joven, para asegurar el bienestar del pueblo.

Las horas transcurrieron, y el viejo reloj de sol que descansaba en el jardín, convertido ahora en una pileta para pájaros marcaba ya la hora nona y, por consiguiente, la comida. De nuevo la mesa se cubrió de escudillas y platones llenos de delicias del mar, pescados y mariscos se amontonaban en una visión de color y frescura que hizo suspirar, de súbito, al delegado inglés.

-I'm sorry… -dijo pinchando su pescado ahumado. –Es que un hombre que vive del mar siempre añora lo que viene de él. –explicó en un forzado español.

María, para sus adentros, sonrió. Ya habían caído Wyke y Prim, solo le faltaban los franceses y sus problemas se arreglarían en poco tiempo.

Al finalizar la comida, los vasos de cerveza se amontonaron en la mesa y los diplomáticos seguían charle que te charle; la tensión había disminuido en gran parte, y los modos de Doblado, cordial hasta lo que más, habían terminado de derribar las murallas entre los delegados de Antonio y Arthur. Los propios países sonreían complacidos viendo caer la hostilidad con que dos meses atrás habían aparecido.

-Me alegra sobremanera que hayamos podido arreglar esto como caballeros. –felicitó Doblado a la concurrencia. –Y como muestra de amistad permítanme ofrecerles puros.

Una larga cartera de madera oscura apareció en la mesa y Doblado la abrió, mostrando la fila de gruesos habanos que Prim aceptó de buena gana, sonriendo.

-Ahora sí nos entendemos. –dijo en tono de familiaridad, agradeciendo con un gesto de la mano el ofrecimiento. La caja pasó ahora hacia Wyke, que repitió el gesto.

-No tenemos whisky –se disculpó Doblado mientras el inglés tomaba el puro –pero podemos ofrecerle un buen tequila.

-Mexican beer is enough, thank you. –agradeció el hombre. Arthur, por su lado, tenía una pequeña fila de vasos vacíos y los miraba con ojos entornados. María no estaba segura de si estaba ya con el alcohol por los aires o solo estaba distraído.

La caja ahora se tendió hacia Saligny. Ahí, el buen ambiente se enfrió cuando el delegado, con un movimiento displicente, rechazó el puro y sacó, con toda parsimonía, un cigarrillo muy delgado de su chaqueta y lo encasquetó en su pitillo, encendiéndolo y dando una calada, todo con una expresión de suficiencia en el rostro que no incomodó sólo a María y su secretario, sino a la concurrencia entera. Francis, extrañamente tieso en su silla, arqueó el cuello y sonrió, tomando un puro para sí antes de que la caja fuera definitivamente retirada. Aquello no evitó las miradas de contrariedad de los otros delegados, y probablemente hubiera desatado una tormenta de no ser por Arthur quien, de súbito, exclamó dando un golpe en la mesa:

-¡Traigan agua, I've gota an idea!

-Sir England, please… -susurró Wyke, igual de sorprendido que el resto. Arthur, con ademanes de borracho, se desembarazó de él.

-¡No no no no no! ¡Voy a hacer… *hic* un milagro! ¡Voy a convertir el agua en r… *hic* ron!

-Please, sir England!

El país se puso terco y, al final, fue necesario sacarlo entre empellones por su delegado, Antonio y Prim.

-¡Entonces… podemos firmar nuestro tratado mañana! ¿Les parece? –preguntaba Doblado buscando hacerse oír por encima de los gritos necios de Arthur.

-Yes, of course! –Wyke miró de soslayo a su país, quien ahora reía enloquecido.

-Bloody idiots, bájenme! I can fly!

-Maybe next week, míster Doblado. –agregó a toda prisa el delegado.

-¡Sí, la próxima semana suena bien! –le secundó Prim. -¡Que pasen una excelente tarde!

-¡Adiós, María! –alcanzó a chillar Antonio. Francis y Saligny cerraban la comitiva, despidiéndose de los mexicanos con una inclinación breve, sin pronunciar palabra. Por fin el pelotón se retiró, y la mujercita se dejó caer aliviada en una silla.

-Estoy mareada.

-Es por la cerveza, señora. –dijo Doblado.

-No, no es solo eso… ¿No notó que Francia y su delegado estuvieron muy callados? No es normal… y menos en el franchute que adora ser el centro de atención.

-¿Qué piensa, que traman algo?

La mirada de María bastó para contestarle. Los dos, entonces, se quedaron en silencio viendo el camino de piedra por el que ya habían desaparecido los coches.

Los tratados se firmaron, ratificados a toda prisa por España e Inglaterra (quien luego de su cruda física y moral había prometido a su delegado no tocar alcohol de ninguna clase y por tanto se eximió de beber el consabido caballito de tequila con el que el resto de los reunidos celebró su acuerdo). Fue entonces cuando Doblado se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Alguien ha visto al señor Saligny?

-Creo… -comentó en voz baja Prim, pasando una mano por su barbilla- haberlo visto salir junto con su acompañante, pero pensé que vendrían hacia acá.

-Tal vez fueron a sus barcos. –dijo el secretario un tanto contrariado. –Para ver los preparativos del regreso.

-That's right. We need to do the same, don't you think, míster Prim? –preguntó entonces Wyke, cuidando de soslayo que Arthur, quien vigilaba de cerca la botella de tequila, no fuera a quebrar su promesa.

-Por supuesto, debemos ir inmediatamente a nuestros navíos. –asintió el aludido.

-Si lo desean podemos acompañarlos. –dijo rápidamente Doblado, seguido por una cabeceada positiva de María. No lo admitiría en voz alta nunca, pero iba a extrañar pasar los días ahí, cerca de la costa y acompañada del español y su padrino de nombre.

Las tres parejas aceptaron y dirigiéronse aprisa al puerto. Era un día encantador y soleado de principios de marzo, los problemas de los conflictos le parecían ya tan lejanos a México que deseaba salir, correr y reír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, dejando que la brisa de la costa le hiciera volar los cabellos y le acariciara el rostro.

Juntos, los seis individuos fueron hacia el muelle, charlando con tanta familiaridad como si fueran amigos de años, y Antonio abrazaba a María con tanta fuerza como una lapa.

-¿Puedo venir a visitarte luego, princesa? Me encanta estar aquí, me trae recuerdos tan lindos de cuando eras pequeñita, pequeñita…

-¿Qué es eso? –saltó Prim, haciendo que la comitiva se detuviera a los pies del muelle. Justo del otro extremo un barco de tamaño prominente, abanderado con el lábaro francés estaba apostado, con una tabla a guisa de puente y por él bajaba una multitud bastante grande de hombres vestidos con un llamativo uniforme azul y rojo. Delante de ellos avanzaban Francis… y Saligny, ambos con la cabeza tan erguida que parecían mirar el cielo, y junto a ellos iba un tercer hombre, también vestido de uniforme pero uno con mucha más elegancia y menos soltura que la de los que marchaban tras ellos.

María recibió un empujón, y tanto ella como sus compañeros avanzaron por el muelle hasta encarar a los recién llegados. Primero, Saligny con su sonrisa gatuna se detuvo casi delante de Doblado y los otros dos países; luego Francis a un lado, delante de María, abandonando cualquier gesto afectado y mirándola directamente con superioridad. En el centro, el tercer hombre anónimo recorrió con franca mirada a la antaño alegre comitiva y torció los labios.

Al principio María pensó que le recordaba mucho a Francis; él también tenía el pelo largo y rubio, una barba un poco más poblada que la del país y por supuesto, los mismos ojos celestes y afilados. Además tenía nariz larga y aguda, mucho menos estilizada que la "flautilla" (como la había bautizado en secreto la mexicana) de Saligny y los labios rectos y entornados permanentemente en una sonrisa burlona. Era atractivo, pero a la nación americana le dio mala espina desde el comienzo.

-¿Y… esto de qué se trata? –saltó Prim visiblemente contrariado.

-¿Caballeros? –preguntó tímidamente Doblado.

-Caballeros, les presento al general Charles Latrille, conde de Lorencez. –dijo Saligny, señalando al gemelo de Francis. Éste no hizo sino acentuar más su sonrisa, mirando airadamente a los delegados y, luego, a María.

-Discúlpenme, señores, pero esto a mí me parece un atropello. –continuó el delegado español ya que Doblado, a todas luces, se había quedado mudo. -¿Porqué traer a un… general de guerra cuando acabamos de celebrar un pacto?

-Por invitación de nuestros amigos mexicanos. –agregó Saligny, dando un paso hacia atrás. A espaldas de los franceses un individuo bajito, rechoncho y de rostro moreno con idéntica sonrisa burlona saludó a los presentes. María sintió la sangre hervirle en las venas y miró con infinita rabia al hombrecillo.

-¡Nepomuceno!

-Buenas tardes, mi señora. –saludó el aludido. –Con todo respeto, desearía que usted me llamara Almonte, si no es una molestia.

-Llamarte Almonte cuando fui yo la que te vio nacer ¡escuincle nalgas miadas! –saltó la mexicana perdiendo el control y abalanzándose sobre el aludido; habría ahorcado al traidor con sus propias manos de no ser porque los demás reaccionaron a tiempo y Lorencez se interpuso entre la joven y el mexicano, y a su vez Antonio, Prim, Arthur t Wyke la sujetaron de los brazos.

-Madame, please, keep calm! –pidió Wyke.

-¡No es momento de actuar así, señora! –agregó Prim dejando que Antonio la abrazara de la cintura para apartarla en definitiva de Almonte.

Ante el desconcierto de todos, Lorencez se rió. El familiar "hon hon" de Francis era idéntico en el general, lo que hizo estremecerse a la mexicana.

-Monsieur France, ¿es esta la nación? –preguntó, señalando a María con un gesto de la cabeza. La aludida iba a replicarle con un "ésta tiene su nombre", pero todavía sentía las manos de todos apretujándola.

-Oui, mon general, esta es mi muy querida Mexique. –contestó Francis con afectación. Lorencez avanzó un paso hacia adelante, escudriñando sin pudor alguno a la muchachita que todavía forcejeaba contra su padre y los delegados extranjeros. Arthur había desistido y estaba plantado frente a Francis, muy malhumorado.

-Mademoiselle, –dijo Lorencez por fin, dirigiéndole una mirada indescifrable a María –no tiene porqué pelear contra nosotros… es tan simple –añadió levantándose y dirigiéndose a nadie en particular –como que me digan en dónde puedo encontrar al… presidente _Juaréz_.

Almonte ahogó una risita, igual que Saligny. Eso bastó para enardecer más a México.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar a usted que vamos a dejarlo pasar tanto? –preguntó por fin, retadora. Los ojos de Lorencez se clavaron en los suyos, visiblemente desconcertado; pero aquello no duró mucho y recuperó aprisa la compostura.

-Si no desea evitar el conflicto, no tengo problema. Al fin y al cabo siento que nuestra pelea, de tenerla, sería bastante breve… y cómoda, ¿no lo creen, señores? –añadió volviéndose a su comitiva. Todos rieron, incluidas dos muchachas que María no había notado al principio al ser sus vestidos del mismo color que los uniformes franceses. La mirada que les dirigió las forzó a guardar silencio.

-Basta. –saltó Prim, liberando el brazo de María. –Quiero que los aliados discutamos esto en privado. ¿De acuerdo todos? –al decir esto su mirada cayó en Saligny, quien se encogió de hombros y miró a su vez a Lorencez, quien asintió secamente.

El resto soltó a María, y tanto la delegación española como la inglesa se encaminaron. Cuando la mexicana pretendió lo mismo se topó con el general francés, quien en tono afectado repuso:

-Excuse moi, mademoiselle, pero esto es solo un negocio entre… hombres.

La comitiva de delegados se apartó, y María quedó plantada ahí, sintiendo que el estómago le daba vueltas. Sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que Francis tramaba algo, y ahora el problema real acababa de desembarcar en su costa y nada podía hacer. A no ser…

-Doblado… ¡Doblado! –gritó, haciendo volver en sí al desconcertado secretario.

-¿S… señora?

-Dígame, Doblado, ¿cuál es el general que envió Juárez para mi batalla?

-¡Ah! Por supuesto… -el secretario asintió. –El general Ignacio Zaragoza, señora.

-Zaragoza… -repitió, y quién sabe porqué razón, le regresó el estremecimiento al cuerpo.

…

_Francis diario saliendo con sus pen… samientos extraños -.- en fin._

_**Notitas históricas:**_

_*Los Tratados de La Soledad fueron aquél pacto por el cual Inglaterra y España se comprometieron a retirar sus armadas de México y, en cambio, el gobierno mexicano les otorgó un pagaré con el que asegurar que pagarían sus deudas en un lapso de tiempo razonable._

_*La frase que dice María en náhuatl se traduce a "Madre, madre, sálvame de este peligro"._

_*A principios de marzo, llegó a Veracruz una avanzada enviada por el emperador Napoleón III y comandada por el general Charles Ferdinand Latrille, conde de Lorencez, irónicamente célebre por sus exitosas campañas en campañas de Argelia y Crimea. _

_*Hablando de Lorencez, uno de sus rasgos más acusados en las crónicas es que era exageradamente soberbio y altanero, y se negó a escuchar hasta el final a los generales conservadores, lo que le acarreó… bueno, ya sabemos._

_*Tanto la escena de la comida entre los delegados extranjeros y el diplomático Manuel Doblado (secretario de relaciones exteriores en aquél entonces), como la del desencuentro en el muelle pertenecer íntegramente a la película de "5 de mayo", igual que la descripción de Lorencez (si no se lo imaginan, busquen en san Google al actor William Miller, quien hace de Lorencez en esa película)._

_Ahora los comentarios:_

_**Natsumipantoja:**__ España siempre es un amor n.n (bueno casi siempre). Oh sí, en general la visita del presidente francés al país me pareció de lo más… gay, en toda su descripción XD Bueno, este cap también quedó largo, espero te guste._

_**Cinthia C:**__ Francia viene teniéndole ganas a México desde 1524 de hecho XD y sigue insistiendo. Siempre me quedo pensando en lo fatal que la hubiéramos pasado si nunca hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo con España e Inglaterra, digo, pelear con uno vale, pero con tres a la vez… Damn, GerMex D: no he tenido inspiración pero si para nada, prometo algún día retomar a la linda parejita._

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Francis de villano es de lo mejor XD igual que Gilbert de villano. Ñee, tal vez… aunque eso sería en un lejano futuro ;D _

_Buaaaa no hubo tantos comentarios uwu pero al menos la historia avanza y ya viene lo mejor… *turururu* ¡Zaragoza! Y con él empezará la gresca. ¿Francis dejará de ser tan abusivo? ¿María no volverá a perder los estribos y a gritarles peladeces a los demás? Las respuestas… son no pero no importa XD ¡Adiosito!_


	4. Señor de la Guerra

4

Señor de la Guerra

Chalchicomula, marzo de 1862

El ambiente era tan tenso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo; o con una alabarda, pues el más alterado de todos era Antonio, que acababa de levantarse mirando hacia el extremo de la mesa con los ojos chispeantes.

-¡No lo permito! –chilló. -¡No acepto que tu ejército entre como si nada ahora que hemos llegado a un acuerdo! ¡Si en este momento tuviera mi alabarda te juro que…!

-Déjese de amenazas, garçon, o no llegaremos a nada. –Saligny, bien protegido por Francis y Lorencez, se divertía de lo lindo con las rabietas del español.

-¡Sí que llegaremos a algo, al homicidio de las ranas! –dando vuelo, Antonio saltó sobre la mesa y si no fuera por la intervención de Arthur y Wyke, seguramente habría alcanzado al delegado francés.

-¡Caballeros, por favor! ¡Somos todos hombres educados y cultos, no os comportéis como animales! –Prim tiraba del tobillo de su país buscando ponerlo de nuevo en su asiento, mientras Francis se tapaba la boca ahogando una risita burlona.

-Monsieurs… -en cuanto consiguieron apartar a Antonio, Lorencez se puso de pie, levantando la barbilla con gesto de superioridad. –Es deseo del emperador Napoleón que las tierras de Mexique queden bajo el amparo de su corona, como una forma de… comment on dit… expandir el dominio de Europa, que a ustedes seguro interesa… -añadió mirando de refilón las caras de ingleses y españoles –en contra del imperialismo despreciable y deforme de los Estados Unidos.

-The United bloody States is not deformed! –saltó Arthur, ofendido. -¡No es que me interese ese emancipado maldito, pero cuide sus palabras porque insultan al imperio británico!

-Imperialismo o no imperialismo… -continuó Prim, buscando mantener la calma –nosotros no hemos venido a conquistar ni a agredir a una nación que ha sido tan cordial con nosotros. Además, ¿qué les hace pensar que ellos desean un imperio?

-Los deseos de nuestros amigos… -comenzó Saligny, pero esta vez fue Wyke, que hasta el momento había permanecido en un aburrido mutismo, se levantó enardecido golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-¡Ellos mismos eliminaron el imperio y se formaron como república! ¡¿Porqué habrían de querer otra?!

-Además fue el partido expulsado quien quiso el imperio… no el pueblo. –concluyó Prim.

-And don't forget our pact, the Treaty of London!

De nuevo, Lorencez tomó el control de la situación, dirigiéndole discretamente una sonrisita a Francis que, repantigado en su asiento, estaba concentrado en otras cosas, más exactamente unos papelotes que llevaba buen rato revisando.

-Los deseos del emperador son, para nosotros, mucho más importantes. Mexique caerá tarde o temprano, monsieurs, y yo espero… -añadió y su mirada se ensombreció con la codicia que llevaba semanas resintiendo desde que el emperador le pidió ponerse al frente de la campaña –que nuestra misión sea contundente y rápida…

Aquélla fue la última entrevista diplomática ese año. Ofendidos por la traición de Francia, Arthur y Antonio volvieron con sus respectivas delegaciones, dejando el puerto a disposición de la armada francesa que ya empezaba a recorrer su trecho hacia la capital, con Lorencez y Francis a la cabeza. Luego de unos días, los dos a caballo marchaban por los caminos pedregosos y apenas sombreados por algunos árboles que iban hacia Puebla.

-Et, monsieur Bonnefoy… -le llamó la atención el conde. -¿Qué opina de nuestra labor… topográfica?

-Fue muy exacta, pero debe tener cuidado. –le advirtió poniéndose a su altura y aflojando el ronzal de su caballo de bellos flancos blancos. –Los paisajes de Mexique son tan variados como ella misma. Hoy hace un radiante sol y vamos por un camino recto, pero mañana se nublará y andaremos entre pantanos y ciénagas…

-La verdad eso no me importa. Mientras lleguemos, cuando lleguemos, tendremos a su ejército a nuestra merced… ¡si a eso se le puede llamar ejército! –añadió soltando una carcajada que recibió eco en Francis. Tras ellos, Almonte iba encogido en su caballo ruano, mucho menos vistoso que los corceles soberbios y bien arreglados de los franceses; se debatía en silencio entre sus ambiciones y su orgullo propio, que recibía constantes agijonazos por parte de las palabras mordaces de Lorencez.

-"Ya veremos a quien prefieren, franchute… y cuando la señora vea lo que logré no volverá a decirme Nepomuceno ni a rebajarme en público…" –se decía constantemente mientras esbozaba sonrisitas estúpidas para los invasores.

Sobre el estado que se aprestaba a ser invadido un grupo de poco más de dos mil hombres se apilaban en un campamento improvisado, protegido por la vegetación baja y con vista hacia las cañadas del eje volcánico. Acompañándolos había mujeres y unos cuantos niños, todos estos con ropas humildes y raídas que se dedicaban a cocinar y limpiar las heridas de los soldados, a traer agua y descargar los fardos de las mulas y los pocos caballos que les quedaban. Días atrás, cuando el pacto de los europeos se rompió, habían perdido mucho armamento en un atentado que a nadie le quedó claro, pero que enardeció, más si era posible, el espíritu de su nación.

María no estaba entre los suyos; se encontraba apartada un poco más arriba, vigilando la constante marcha de los profesionales que aún le quedaban, distinguibles por su insignia en los kepis y por las tiras de cuero que cruzaban sobre su pecho y espalda en forma de cruz; le habían dicho que ese día llegarían por fin los generales, y no dejaba de mandar a un muchachito al paso del camino para ver si los encontraba. Justo en ese momento el pequeño, vestido con calzón y camisa de manta, se dirigía a ella agitando los brazos.

-¡Señora, señora… vienen unos caballos!

-¿De qué tipo?

-¡Unos caballos altotes, armados, y con tres señores arriba vestidos como soldados!

No eran las mejores señas, y María temía desde días anteriores que por causa de Almonte algunos miembros escondidos del ejército conservador le jugaran chueco, por lo que se levantó, tomando su machete, y fue caminando tras el niño, dejando al ejército ajeno a lo que se venía.

Justo cuando llegaban al arco de árboles que protegían el camino vio alzarse tres caballos de piel oscura, franqueados a su vez por otros castaños y montados en su mayoría por muchachos con el característico uniforme azul y blanco. Uno de los hombres la miró de refilón y gritó:

-¡Aparta, muchacha!

-¡Oye! –la mexicana hubo de saltar hacia un lado para que los caballos no la arrollaran, y en el proceso tomó en brazos al niñito. –Majadero que me salió éste.

-¿Esos son, señora? –preguntó con timidez la criatura. La mexicana asintió y lo depositó en el piso, volviendo al campamento donde los tres generales se apeaban de sus monturas y marchaban hacia una tienda de campaña improvisada. Tímidamente, se acercó hasta la multitud que se apilaba en la tienda, escuchando fragmentos atropellados por parte del hombre que le había gritado en el camino.

-…Si nos acercamos demasiado podríamos detenerlos todavía antes de que entren a Puebla. Yo digo que formemos una pinza…

-No tenemos hombres suficientes, general Díaz. –le reclamó otro. –Somos apenas unos dos mil efectivos y si sufrimos una baja aunque sea de la cuarta parte, no tendremos manera de expulsarlos.

-Pero, general… -protestó Díaz, visiblemente contrariado. Su interlocutor levantó la mano.

-Ya veremos qué opina nuestro general en jefe de esto. Por cierto, -añadió volviéndose a los hombres que los habían franqueado. –el presiente nos dijo que posiblemente México estuviera por aquí… ¿alguien le ha visto?

María había pasado varios días de incógnito, mezclándose con las mujeres y poco deseosa de atender a preguntas incómodas. Por tanto, cuando les hicieron la pregunta casi todos los soldados se encogieron de hombros; fue entonces que el niñito vigía se coló como pudo entre los adultos, gritando emocionado:

-¡Sí! ¡Sí!... ¡La señora está aquí, yo la he visto, he hablado con ella!

-¿Y dónde está, niño? –continuó preguntando el general. Por toda respuesta, el niñito giró a su alrededor y señaló a María, medio escondida detrás de la aleta de la tienda. Dos de los tres generales se volvieron a verla, y con ellos, todos los otros soldados. El desconcierto en sus caras ya no le resultaba tan grosero como cuarenta años antes, al fin y al cabo todos seguían sorprendiéndose de que su nación fuera una mujer.

Los dos generales avanzaron hacia ella, y el que había preguntado estiró una mano para tomar la de María y saludarla.

-Señora… México… no sé cómo decirle pero… es un honor conocer por fin a mi nación. Soy el general Antonio Álvarez, a su servicio.

-Muchas gracias. –repuso con sequedad. El otro general saludó más secamente, y podía ver ella la vergüenza que sentía por casi haberla aplastado con su caballo.

-General Porfirio Díaz. –dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Un placer… Entonces… -añadió estirando el cuello hacia donde estaba el otro general, de espaldas, con las manos juntas. Aquél debía ser… -¿Ese de allá es…?

-¡Oh, por supuesto! –Álvarez la tomó de la mano y la condujo entre el pequeño mar humano hasta plantarse frente al otro silencioso hombre. –Señora, le presento al general en jefe, Ignacio Zaragoza. General, esta es la señora Mé… México.

Lentamente, el hombre se giró. Los ojos del humano y del país se encontraron, y este último, en un gesto extraño, agachó la cabeza sin despegar la vista de él; Ignacio no tenía nada de especial en su aspecto, pero era joven, al menos aparentemente más joven que los otros generales, y tenía rasgos afilados y angulosos; solo sus ojos, oscuros y protegidos por unos anteojos, destellaban algo de bondad. Fuera de eso, su aspecto era el de un hombre envejecido por las circunstancias, y a María le recordó vagamente a un muchacho que conoció en la independencia.

-Es un gran honor y placer para mí… señora. –dijo tomando su mano para saludarla.

-S… sí… qué gusto me da… también. –contestó atropelladamente. Se sentía idiota, pero por fortuna luego de ese apagado saludo Zaragoza volvió a girarse, luego de murmurar un casi inaudible "perdón" y sumirse otra vez en su mutismo.

La conmoción tenía a María completamente helada, y tuvo que retirarse aparte con Álvarez y Díaz para intercambiar sus impresiones.

-Es un buen general, tal vez un poco meditativo. –inquirió Díaz.

-Tiene cara de que le sirvieron tacos sin frijoles. –contestó María, echando un vistazo a cada paso hacia el taciturno muchacho. -¿Se bajó del lado equivocado del caballo o qué?

-No, no es eso, es… -Álvarez se rascó una mejilla, nervioso. –Es que hace unas semanas le informaron que… su esposa había fallecido.

María volvió a mirarlo. Había envejecido, se había dicho… lo habían mandado a combatir con el fantasma de la muerte de su compañera a cuestas. De pronto sintió un arrebato de cariño a él.

-¿Y porqué lo mandaron si andaba de luto? –preguntó, sorprendida por la suavidad de su voz al preguntarlo.

-La patria va primero siempre, señora. –replicó Díaz inclinando hondamente la cabeza hacia ella. –Desde niños nos enseñan que la patria es nuestra madre, nuestra hija, y que debemos defenderla del mismo modo que si lo fuera realmente, sangre de nuestra sangre…

-Y de todos modos no se habría quedado quieto. –agregó Álvarez. –Nos contaron que de muchacho trató de enrolarse cuando usted tuvo su guerra contra Estados Unidos y… -hizo una pausa, una mueca de aversión había aparecido en cara de María, y quiso respetar su arranque de rencor hacia la nación vecina que tanto daño le había causado en apenas dos años. –Bueno, el caso fue que no lo admitieron, y desde entonces…

-Es secretario de guerra y marina, señora, un buen rango para un hombre bien preparado. Usted estará bien a su cuidado… y al nuestro. –agregó Díaz. María le dirigió un vistazo de refilón y un murmullo sardónico; llevaba años sin oír a alguien tratar de congraciarse con ella de ese modo, aunque si mal no recordaba a Miramón le daba por tratarla como niña de pecho durante su breve tiempo como presidente.

-Pos… más le vale que sea así. Y también a ustedes, señores. –añadió encarando a los dos generales. –Por lo pronto les tengo dos peticiones; la primera, que me consigan un caballo, uno bueno que aguante, uno de guerra.

Los dos asintieron, mirándose sin entender.

-Y segundo… -dijo de vuelta María. –Quiero un uniforme a mi tamaño. De esos de capitán si no encuentran de otro rango.

-¿Uniforme? –saltó Álvarez.

-¿Pero es que usted pretende…? –comenzó Díaz cuando la nación levantó una mano, silenciándolos.

-No voy a dejar que franchute uno y dos se burlen de mí. Voy a combatir.

-¡Pero señora…!

-¡Una mujer en cualquier condición…!

-¿Creen que no puedo? –saltó fríamente. -¿Ustedes también piensan que soy una chamaquita buena para nada?

-¡No, señora!

-¡Jamás diríamos eso!

-Pero pensarlo sí. –María se dio la vuelta, con las mejillas rojas. –Serán muy señores generales y lo que se les antoje, pero he estado en más batallas que ustedes, así que respeten mi rango, también, que yo respeto el suyo. Permiso.

Tras ella, Álvarez negaba con la cabeza, mirándola como si fuera una hija malcriada, y Díaz se escurrió de vuelta a la tienda, aunque fue detenido a medio camino por su acompañante.

-¿Qué pretende hacer? ¿De verdad le va a dar el uniforme?

-No creo que le haga daño. –respondió. –Al fin y al cabo, algo de verdad hay en sus palabras.

-Una mujer no va a combatir en el ejército jamás.

-¿Y quién le dijo eso? –los dos miraron, en silencio, a María perderse en la distancia; Díaz le hizo señas a Álvarez de acercarse más. –Le entregaremos el uniforme y la pondremos en la línea de retirada, así podrá estar en la batalla sin combatir.

-¿Y si la línea de retirada se desaparece? Dos mil contra seis mil hombres no es un número muy bueno.

-Los números no ganan batallas. –los dos hombres dieron un respingo. Zaragoza estaba junto a ellos, mirándolos con severidad. Acto seguido pasó de largo, en la misma dirección hacia la que fue María.

-Le dije que no era buena idea. –concluyó Álvarez.

-Tiene razón, los números no ganan batallas… atacar primero, sí. –repuso Díaz.

(Y desde entonces, como María pudo comprobar algunos años después, el general Porfirio siguió creyendo fielmente en esa idea).

De nuevo en su puesto, sobre la ladera que custodiaba el campamento, María contemplaba la cañada del eje, perdida en sus pensamientos. La última guerra interna la habían dejado agotada y de nuevo tenía que ir a enfrentarse a un invasor con menos de los hombres que había dirigido alguna vez; casi podía escuchar, a lo lejos, la burla de los que salieron victoriosos en su segunda gran guerra, y aquéllos rostros sonrosados, burlones, se reían mientras la amenaza de la destrucción volvía a cernirse sobre su cabeza.

-¿Señora? –llamó una voz y María encaró al recién llegado, dando un respingo.

-¡Ay… general!

Zaragoza, tímidamente, se sentó a un lado de ella, todavía con la imperiosidad de sus gestos pero con la mirada suave, familiar.

-Le debo una gran disculpa. –dijo por fin. –Primero, por tardarme tanto en movilizar a mis efectivos, y segundo, por no haber estado con usted el día del desembarco.

-No, no… está bien, lo comprendo porque usted estaba… -María enmudeció. Si él no le contaba directamente su tragedia, no iba a revelar que ya la conocía. Entre los dos se situó un silencio incómodo, roto de nuevo por el general.

-Cuando me alisté en el ejército liberal tenía… ambiciones. –repuso por fin. –Deseaba ver por fin un país libre, pero me topé con un montón de gente que no pensaba igual, y comencé a dudar de mi decisión.

-¿Y… duda todavía?

-No. Dudar en momentos como este no es adecuado, es peligroso.

-Lo sé… -de pronto María recordó a Santa Anna y sus muy espléndidas retiradas antes de tiempo. –No todos están hechos para la guerra, aunque sean soldados.

-Y hay quienes sin ser soldados están mejor preparados para la guerra. –inquirió, y le dirigió una mirada significativa. María volvió a sentir un estremecimiento; ¿qué demonios pasaba? –Ya la invadieron una vez, señora, no creo justo que lo hagan otra vez. Todos los que estamos aquí… -abarcó con su mano el campamento a sus pies. –han venido voluntariamente, todos tienen el mismo deseo de seguir siendo libres, todos quieren defender su patria, porque la patria es…

-Es madre e hija. –repuso sin ánimos.

-Y también es esposa. –agregó su interlocutor. María tuvo que mirar al cielo y respirar profundo para hacer bajar la sangre que se le había agolpado en la cara. –Es la mujer que más debemos amar y proteger… y no utilizar para los deseos secretos de cada quien.

-Todo eso suena muy bonito, general, pero no crea que estoy libre de preocupaciones. –contestó.

-¿Por qué, por los franceses? ¿O tal vez porque piensa que nuestros hombres son muy pocos?

-Es por todo. Vivo en tensión desde el año pasado y, cuando pensé que todo se solucionaría felizmente… va el franchute cabrón a moverme las cosas. –María cogió una piedra y la lanzó lejos. No se dio cuenta de que había caído en una olla con frijoles hasta que varias mujeres se aprestaron a sacarla con la cuchara, dando voces y riñendo con los hombres que se reían del espectáculo.

-No piense mucho en ello. –le pidió Zaragoza, y María sintió su mano cerrándose con suavidad en su muñeca. Volvió a estremecerse y rezó por que el general no se diera cuenta. –Concéntrese en dar lo mejor de sí… Todos haremos lo mismo.

La joven asintió. De repente, la cañada rodeada de espesos árboles y el murmullo de las aves en contraste con un cielo azul que comenzaba a enrojecerse por el atardecer le parecía la visión más bonita del mundo.

…

_Aaaaay, qué cosas… Las interacciones entre humanos y países son tan dramáticas…_

_**Notitas históricas:**_

_*Les guste o no a sus detractores, Porfirio Díaz participó en la batalla de Puebla, y más tarde fue uno de los más acérrimos detractores del Segundo Imperio, y no cesó en sus campañas hasta haber expulsado definitivamente a los franceses en 1867 (sí, ironías de la vida…)._

_*Zaragoza realmente trató de enrolarse como cadete en el ejército durante la guerra contra Estados Unidos y se lo denegaron. Desde entonces siguió una carrera militar más o menos importante durante la revolución de Ayutla y luego en la guerra de reforma, siempre en el bando liberal. Su esposa Rafaela, murió en enero de 1862 a causa de una neumonía._

_Ahora, los felices comentarios:_

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein: Jajaja así es XD y ella que no se da cuenta. No te creas, aún hay muchos enredos con Francis… y con Lorencez ;D_

_Natsumipantoja: Arthur ebrio es la causa y solución de muchos conflictos (?) ok not; Francia no tiene mucho sentido de lealtad, sobre todo con Inglaterra, y como vio burrito se le antojó el viaje desde mucho antes, sólo aprovechó el viaje. _

_Cinthia C: Francis de villano, lo mejor que le ha pasado a la historia universal… antes del siglo XX (coff coff Alemania y Rusia coff). Buaaa, yo también espero retomar el GerMex como se debe. _

_Según mis cálculos, nos quedan unos… 3 capítulos más (proyecto corto, pls). Así que espero que os guste y… ¡celebren el 5 de mayo que está ya tan cerca! (mi intención de hecho era terminar este fic para ese día pero… me atrasé lo siento). ¡Adiosito!_


	5. La Desesperanza

5

La Desesperanza

Cumbres de Acultzingo, 28 de abril de 1862

Un murmullo de nerviosismo recorría las tropas; desde la mañana, se habían tenido que apostar en la entrada de las Cumbres, armados y entorpecidos, esperando la entrada del enemigo que ya a esas horas cruzaba por entre las cadenas de cerros que circundaban el paisaje. Las sombras de los árboles eran todo lo que tenían como protección de la vista rival y del sol que ya despuntaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Dígame otra vez, general… -Zaragoza, de pie sobre el altiplano y franqueado por los otros dos jefes, esperaba. -¿Cuántos dice que son?

-Más de seis mil, si las cifras son correctas. –Álvarez apuntó bien con su catalejo a la curva del camino, esperando. –Seguro que no vienen de buen humor.

-Ni con fuerzas. –agregó Díaz. Llevaba toda la mañana sentado muy tieso sobre su caballo, como si se fuera a dejar ir con éste a la primera señal del lábaro francés. Zaragoza no dejaba de mirarlo, no estaba seguro de que fuera a contenerse por más tiempo.

Díaz no era el único alterado. Un poco más lejos, la avanzada francesa se abría paso por Las Cumbres, guiados esta vez por un capitán mientras, en el centro, iban juntos Lorecenz, Almonte y aún más atrás, Saligny. Estaban de un humor de perros; en su paso por los poblados próximos no habían visto señales de personas por ningún lado, y los pocos jacales a la redonda estaban deshabitados, los pozos secos, las cosechas cegadas con mucha premura. Eso los hizo sospechar que alguien había ordenado hacer la retirada y de paso dejarles sin posibles provisiones, lo que afectaba sobre todo al delegado que, acurrucado contra la carroza que llevaba la tienda, refunfuñaba.

Almonte tampoco se sentía a gusto. Lo que había comenzado como una aventura victoriosa para él, poco a poco, se convertía en una decepción; ni siquiera podía participar activamente de las decisiones, era Lorencez y Francis en segunda instancia los que habían movilizado a la tropa por la geografía que, para empeorar las cosas, se había encargado de ponerles trabas con cadenas montañosas y aguaceros repentinos.

-La señora está enojada. –comentaba, primero con desinterés, luego con temor, y ahora con un rencor insoportable. No era normal el mal clima en México… ¿acaso María estaba tratando de desbarrancarlos con alguna especie de ataque de berrinche? Muchos años antes había escuchado que mucho el clima tenía que ver con el ánimo del país, y en esos momentos creía sinceramente que así era.

Por esa razón el generalucho estaba repantigado en su corcel mirando con enfado reprimido a los dos franceses que lideraban la avanzada. Francis estaba especialmente histérico.

-¿Cuántos días? ¿Cuántos días han pasado y no he podido ni ver un mechón de cabello de mon cherié? ¡Ni una mano! ¡Ni una brisa que me traiga su perfume! ¡Qué desgracia, mon Dieu! ¡Qué desgracia…! –gimoteaba revolviéndose en su asiento. Lorencez, ya acostumbrado a los ataques de su nación, giró los ojos y le sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Deje de pensar así, monsieur. Cuando todo termine, podré tener a su cherié cuántas veces quiera… y como quiera. –le tranquilizó. Francis asintió tibiamente. –Además…

-Haut! –la avanzada se detuvo a una señal del capitán. Habían ya pasado un buen trecho de Las Cumbres y, sobre sus cabezas, sólo se veían las copas de los árboles que con ayuda del sol coloraban de verde todo lo que tocaban. Había un agradable silencio… demasiado silencio.

Lorencez suspiró, falsamente exasperado.

-Mon Dieu, qué falta de táctica. Préparer des armes. –ordenó, y los hombres a su alrededor levantaron los fusiles, esperando. El mutismo era tal que podían escucharse respirar y tragar saliva, y la tensión no hacía sino aumentar; no pasaba nada, solo silencio, duda…

Arriba, algo parecido ocurría, y varios cuerpos de infantería improvisada estaban apostados entre los árboles, con las armas en la mano, y los de artillería no hacían sino mirar ya a los cañones, ya a Zaragoza, inseguros. Si disparaban en falso se pondrían en riesgo.

-General… -le instó Díaz, pero Zaragoza negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no. No están a distancia suficiente.

-¡Están a más que distancia suficiente! –de nuevo, el muchacho negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Díaz, enfadado, se diera media vuelta hasta llegar al lado de Álvarez, junto a la artillería. –Podrían dispararles desde aquí y mermar a sus hombres, vienen todos en pie…

-Supongamos que así sea… nos quedarían la caballería y la artillería que no podemos ver. Es gasto innecesario de balas. –le replicó Álvarez, encogiéndose de hombros. –Además debemos defender el campamento, aún hay muchas mujeres y niños allá.

-Sí… hablando de mujeres…

-Sé de qué hablas. –el general dio una cabeceada. –Se habrá quedado allá, nos despertamos muy temprano y no vi movimiento en el toldo de las mujeres. Mejor para ella, poner a un país al tiro…

-¡Atentos!

Los franceses volvían a moverse, y esta vez consiguieron ver a los soldados de a pie, marchando con el arma en ristre, esperando cualquier movimiento.

De nuevo, Díaz apremió a Zaragoza con la mirada, pero éste no lo atendía, sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en los uniformes destellantes del ejército que, más abajo, iba hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre vestirse así para la guerra? –musitó Álvarez.

-Preparados. –ordenó el general superior a sus espaldas. La orden se hizo eco y, una vez más, los soldados esperaron, inquietos. En cualquier instante… -Fuego.

La polvareda producto de los disparos afectó más a los mexicanos que a los franceses. Hubo un pequeño remedo de zafarrancho, pero Lorencez, siempre con tono de aburrimiento, alzó la voz:

-Non! Préparer des armes! –sin saber ni a dónde, la infantería apuntó a todos lados, inseguros. –Feu.

Una segunda polvareda, y varios hombres en lo alto del camino tuvieron que repantigarse hacia atrás para esquivar las balas.

-Sigo pensando que es mala idea… -comentó Díaz. Subirán y no tendremos remedio.

Pero el remedio, fuera cual fuera, no llegó. Durante todo el día ambos ejércitos estuvieron disparándose sin saber muy bien ni a dónde apuntaban y a la larga, se replegaron; los franceses se refugiaron a la sombra de los árboles próximos y los mexicanos hicieron medio andar hasta la salida del camino, listos para disparar en cuanto vieran algo azul y rojo moviéndose a distancia. De María seguía sin haber ninguna señal, y cuando llegó la tarde Zaragoza empezaba a preocuparse.

-¿Alguno aquí ha visto a la señora? –preguntó a los soldados que se aprestaban a cambiar la guardia. Todos negaron con la cabeza; un grupito de al menos seis mujeres con ropas descoloridas pasaron por su lado, cargando cestos con los restos de comida. –Ustedes, ¿no han visto a una muchacha de trenzas largas y ojos dorados? –por un momento él mismo se extrañó en decir eso; no sabía porqué se acordaba tan bien del color de los ojos de México.

-No, señor. –respondieron antes de seguir su camino.

-Si la ven díganle que es orden del general que se…

-¡Socorro! ¡Chingado!

Una voz hizo que todos levantaran la cabeza en dirección al camino. Vieron pasar un destello de colores que lanzó un disparo al aire; otro disparo y el destello cayó, inmóvil, entre los matorrales. Varios soldados se aprestaron a acercarse, entre ellos Zaragoza seguido por Díaz. Era un soldado francés, vestido con su uniforme de infantería; el disparo del mexicano le había dado directo en la nuca y su cabello estaba tiñéndose de escarlata.

-¿Quién le ha disparado? –saltó Zaragoza. Un muchachito menudo, con la cabeza agachada, oculta por un kepis, levantó la mano mientras con la otra sostenía aún su fusil. En la cadera atado al cinturón llevaba un machete largo, y el general notó que parecía recién salido de su funda. –Tú, soldado, ¿porqué has…?

Varios gritos salvajes hicieron retumbar la tierra. El grupo apostado en el camino vio venir una multitud de individuos que agitaban al aire toda clase de armas y rugían como endemoniados.

-¿Qué son esos? –preguntó uno de los soldados. La visión era demasiado extraña, pero Zaragoza se recuperó y echó a andar cuesta arriba.

-¡Prepárense! ¡Apunten armas! ¡Artillería…! ¡Artillería!

El grupo de hombres que se abalanzaron sobre ellos aumentó de pronto; varias cabezas tocadas por un gorro rojo salieron de los alrededores, algunos muy cerca de donde vieron caer al espía, gritando como una jauría espantosa y descontrolada. Todos a una, las armas dispararon hacia el enemigo sin haber recibido la orden, y varios de los recién llegados cayeron de espaldas, pero el resto continuó avanzando.

-Carajo… -susurró el soldado que había matado al espía, cargando de nuevo su fusil estando codo a codo con otros dos muchachos, todos con el terror en sus ojos. –No se asusten, se ven muy salsas pero todavía son humanos.

La escaramuza se descontroló, forzando a los mexicanos a salir de sus posiciones y enfrentarse cara a cara con los franceses, pero éstos estaban en un estado de excitación desconcertante, y no dejaban de avanzar lanzando disparos y mandobles a diestra y siniestra. Y tras ellos, avanzando con más decoro, llegaba la infantería que vigilaba la entrada de dos caballos soberbios, uno negro como la pez y bien adornado, y otro blanco sobre el cual se oía una risita molesta.

-Hon hon hon… esos zuavos son una reliquia nacional, ¿no cree así, Latrille? –preguntó Francis. Ni él ni su general habían decidido entrar en la batalla, sino que se divertían viendo el destrozo de sus hombres más adelante.

-Oui. Diría que son un poco… sauvage. –bromeó Lorencez. –Incluso más que esos ignorantes indios de allá. –echó a reír sin notar el gesto dolido de Almonte a sus espaldas.

Los zuavos habían conseguido subir, y con ellos la infantería, empeorando la escaramuza. Los primeros cañonazos rompieron el aire, pero estaban demasiado lejos y las balas se estrellaron justo en el trecho entre la infantería y el resto de la avanzada, no haciendo más que levantar terrones a todos lados.

-Los cañones no los alcanzan. –gruñó Álvarez muy frustrado.

-Hay que resistir. Podemos un poco más. –contestó Zaragoza. Sus ojos pasaban a toda prisa de los zuavos a los mexicanos, y de éstos a la infantería; algunos por fuerza o por decisión se habían colado entre las filas francesas y atacaban a punta de golpes o disparos, pero varios de ellos no conseguían seguir demasiado porque se topaban con un fusil entre los ojos que sin piedad, descargaba sus balas en éstos.

-No van a pasar así, hay que mandar al resto. –sugirió Díaz, pero de nuevo vio la negativa del general superior. -¡Pero aún podemos…!

-Esta no es la batalla correcta, general Díaz. –contestó enigmáticamente.

Un fardo pequeño, de color caqui, pasaba veloz entre la infantería francesa, golpeando, esquivando, lanzando puños y golpes con su fusil; parecía dispuesto a cruzar hasta donde estaba Lorencez y luego de varios empellones, era el único de los soldados que había conseguido llegar tan lejos. La singularidad atrajo la atención de Zaragoza, que buscó al atrevido con el catalejo.

-Ese muchacho está loco, alguien hágalo volver.

-¿Qué loco? –Díaz también miró por el catalejo. –Ah, ya veo… en el calor de la batalla seguramente ya no se acuerda ni de su nombre.

-¿No era el mismo que mató al espía?

Le faltaban ya menos filas para llegar, y sus ojos fieros se clavaron en la menos distante figura de Lorencez y de Francis, quienes también seguían sus movimientos, uno displicente, otro divertido.

-Hay que ser estúpido para lanzarse así. No me sorprende. –comentó el general francés.

-Qué muchacho tan valiente, qué arrojo, qué energía… -Francis se balanceaba en su asiento visiblemente emocionado.

El soldado fue de frente… hasta que un zuavo, salido de quién sabe dónde, se lanzó sobre él y lo hizo rodar por el suelo. El hombre sacó entonces su misericordia y se aprestó a apuñalar al caído, pero éste giró aprisa hasta que tuvo distancia suficiente para levantarse; un mandoble casi le rozó el rostro y le forzó a echarse para atrás, haciendo que el kepis se cayera.

Zaragoza vio entonces una espesa mata de cabello ondulado y castaño caer sobre la espalda del soldado.

-¡Tenía que ser! –bramó, oyendo un gemido de exasperación por parte de sus otros dos generales.

María, sin importarle lo que acababa de ocurrir, empuñó el fusil y se lanzó contra el zuavo como si de justa medieval se tratara; ambos se embistieron, y la boca del fusil le dio de lleno en el pecho al francés, tirándolo al piso. La mexicana giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a disparar cuando pasó junto a ella otros dos de infantería y tuvo que volverse para esquivar las balas. Francis había dejado de mecerse, con los ojos como platos clavados en la mujer.

-Mon Dieu… ¡es Mexique!

-Oui? ¿Y qué más da? –contestó Lorencez, sonriendo. Una pelea de dos contra uno, disparos y golpes por igual sin que el resto de los combatientes se preocuparan siquiera, y María, frustrada, tuvo que retroceder hasta quedar de espaldas con la caballería francesa.

-Oh, cherié… -dijo Francis. -¿Qué no te enseñó Espagne que las mujeres no deben meterse en conflictos de hombres? ¡No quiero tener que recibirte en la capital con tu bello rostro lastimado, hon hon hon…!

-¡Si tan hombrecito eres ven acá y ten los pantalones de pelear conmigo! –bramó, mirándolo con rabia. El europeo sonrió, apoyando la mejilla en su puño; cómo le encantaba verla furiosa, desorientada… aquélla aura de salvajismo le hacía, para él, ver más apetecible; y ahora no sólo él la contemplaba, también Lorencez parecía de pronto interesado en la muchacha que, jadeante y con varios cortes en el uniforme, los encaraba molesta.

-¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!- ordenó en lo alto la voz de Álvarez, y a lo lejos una marabunta azul y caqui echaba a andar a toda prisa por un costado del camino. Fue cuando María se dio cuenta de su error.

-Carajo. –escupió.

-Veo que esta noche tendremos a una hermosa prisionera. –susurró Francis. María, rápidamente, levantó el fusil directo hacia él, pero lo mismo hicieron contra ella el resto de la caballería y algunos de infantería que regresaban a su sitio; estaba en desventaja. Su pecho subía y bajaba dificultosamente, y las manos le temblaban de rabia y de angustia; no podía volverse y tampoco seguir adelante, estaba totalmente rodeada.

En lo alto de Las Cumbres, Zaragoza ordenó a un solitario soldado de artillería:

-Hazlo.

De repente, una bala de cañón fue a dar a los pies de la infantería, provocando una polvareda tremenda y varios minutos de confusión. María, sin pensárselo mucho, echó a correr sin saber bien ni a dónde, escuchando a sus espaldas gritos confusos, disparos, piafar de caballos, cascos que iban a darle caza…

-¡Señora! ¡Acá arriba!

Justo a su lado, trotaba un caballo moteado y montado por un oficial de su ejército; tras él, los tres generales iban apareciendo, aprovechando la confusión de los franceses. María extendió una mano y el oficial la cargó sobre la grupa del animal, espoleándolo para que fuera más rápido.

-¡Señora, no vuelva a cometer una imprudencia así, por favor! –gritó Zaragoza a sus espaldas. La aludida se volvió; su voz denostaba molestia, pero había tal expresión de miedo en su cara que le costó creer que fuera de verdad un general. -¡Todos, subamos antes de que los otros nos alcancen!

Los tres corceles de los generales viraron e hicieron trecho sobre los riscos; el oficial maniobró igual, un poco más tarde, pero entonces tiró con violencia del ronzal al escuchar un disparo y el caballo se tambaleó; un segundo disparo hizo que el animal relinchara, encabritándose. María sujetó las riendas a toda prisa sin saber qué pasaba, hasta que vio al oficial desplomarse sobre el lomo del animal.

-¡Chingado! ¡FRANCHUTES DE MIERDA! –bramó enardecida, empujando al oficial hasta el frente, como fardo, y azuzando al caballo sobre el escarpado camino lateral, lejos de los franceses y del camino que trataron de defender.

Abajo, Francis estaba en un estado de nerviosismo total.

-¡La han matado! ¡La han matado, idiotas!

-Nadie ha tocado a la muchacha, monsieur France. –trató de tranquilizarle Lorencez. –Almonte…

-¿Sí? –el aludido sonrió, contento de que se acordaran que seguía ahí.

-Vaya a hacer el recuento de las bajas de la tropa. –ordenó el general, y Almonte descendió del caballo ocultando su decepción. –Monsieur Bonnefoy, pudo asegurarle que solo le han disparado al animal…

-¡¿Y qué si una de esas balas rozó a Mexique?! ¡No quiero que llegue lisiada a presenciar mi gran triunfo! –replicó mordisqueándose los puños de la casaca.

-Si por mí fuera llegaría con el cuello retorcido…-susurró Lorencez lo suficientemente bajo para que un desesperado Francia no lo escuchara. El atrevimiento de esa criatura de plantarse frente a ellos y apuntarles con un fusil… ¿cómo se atrevía? Era solo una mocosa, una tierra indómita y maleducada que precisaba con urgencia que alguien la pusiera en su lugar. No iba solo a conquistarla, iba a invadirla, a forzarla a obedecerle fielmente como cualquier perrito amaestrado y a no osar siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, como su subordinada, como su mascota… a ver si así aprendía un poco de respeto por sus superiores.

En el campamento, recién levantado, los generales pasaban por las filas de hombres heridos que eran atendidos; algunos eran apartados de las camillas improvisadas que se distribuían por el suelo y llevados, a cuestas, a las afueras donde otro grupo se encargaba de cavar tumbas. Como Zaragoza parecía perdido en su cabeza, Álvarez carraspeó llamando la atención de una mujer:

-¿Cuántas bajas?

-Pos unos veinte, por ahora.

-Suman casi cincuenta con los que perdimos en batalla. –añadió, dirigiéndose a los otros dos generales. El grupo estaba reducido, y con varios heridos a cuestas su ejército era apenas y la mitad de lo que era el ejército francés. No guardaban mucha esperanza, no con tantos heridos alrededor y con las armas agotadas.

Díaz comenzó a murmurar algo de que pudieron haber aguantado un poco más, pero Zaragoza no lo escuchaba; miraba el horizonte fijamente, con los puños crispados. No lo entendía, ellos venían justo tras ellos, ¿porqué tardaban tanto en subir? ¿Habrían tenido un contratiempo? Y, de ser así, ¿cómo estaban? ¿Se habrían lastimado? ¿Los habría alcanzado la tropa francesa? ¿Y ella, cómo estaba? ¿Dónde estaba?

-General, es mejor que acampemos un poco más lejos para evitar cruzarnos con los franceses. –Álvarez se plantó tras él, buscando sacarlo de su mutismo. -¿General? General…

De entre los riscos apareció una figura pequeña, sucia y manchada de sangre, que tiraba de las riendas de un caballo que daba traspiés.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Rápido! –gritó una voz femenina. Varios soldados fueron tras ella y Zaragoza suspiró aliviado.

Sobre el corcel aún estaba el oficial; los soldados se aprestaron a bajarlo y lo llevaron al campamento, dejando tras de sí un reguero de sangre. El animal dio unos cuantos pasos más y entonces, con un débil relincho, se desplomó casi llevándose con él a María, que logró soltarlo a tiempo pero que se inclinó sobre él acariciándole la cabeza.

Zaragoza y otros soldados contemplaban al herido, extendido sobre una camilla recién puesta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó. El hombre entreabrió los ojos.

-Perdóneme, general… no los vi… tras nosotros… dispararon… no pude esquivar… no con el caballo…

Mientras lo atendían, Zaragoza fue al encuentro de María; ésta, conmocionada, no dejaba de acariciar la sedosa testa del caballo agonizante, y al ver de pie a su lado al general lo miró, consternada, y negó con la cabeza. Zaragoza contestó con una triste cabeceada y sacó su pistola, acercándola a la cabeza del caballo; los ojos negros del animal se parecían a los de él, y tuvo que mirar a otro lado mientras descargaba un balazo para librarlo del sufrimiento. María se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, y no las apartó sino hasta que oyó cómo el general regresaba el arma a su funda.

-¡General! ¡General! –un soldado se acercó corriendo a él. –Señor. –saludó aprisa. –El oficial acaba de morir.

María y Zaragoza miraron al soldado, ambos con el mismo desencanto. Fue el general quien habló.

-¿Pues qué espera? Vaya y dele cristiana sepultura.

-Sí, señor. –contestó el soldado volviendo rápidamente al campamento. De nuevo, general y país se quedaron solos, con el cuerpo del caballo como única barrera física, mientras el silencio parecía separarlos aún más.

-Yo… -habló entonces el general –voy a enviar un telegrama a la capital. Les diré que enviaré a un destacamento… para escoltarla a usted de vuelta a su casa.

Por fin María logró salir de su mutismo.

-¿Qué?

-No podemos darnos el lujo de que se vuelva a poner en peligro…

-A ver, óigame usted. –contestó alterada, poniéndose de pie. -¿Cuál peligro, eh? ¿Cuál peligro?

-Acaba de ver cómo…

-Todos están en el mismo peligro, ¿bueno? Soldados, mujeres… usted. Todos estamos aquí sabiendo lo que hacemos y lo que puede pasar, ¿o qué, piensa mandar a medio ejército a su casita?

-Esto es mucho mayor que nosotros, usted debe estar a salvo.

-¡A salvo, ora resulta! ¡En la capital igual ese cabrón de Francis me va a alcanzar! Si lo único que pretende es atrasarle el gusto de joderme pos se equivocó de línea de telegrama porque yo me voy a quedar aquí.

-Señora, atienda a razones, ¿qué logramos si la perdemos, eh? ¿Qué logramos si usted sale herida o…?

-¿O qué? ¿Se piensa usted también que yo no sé cómo es una guerra? ¿Le tengo que recordar lo que me hicieron a mí hace unos años, eh? ¡Contésteme, hombre!

La visión doble de la mujercita enojada y el general rendido era bastante buena como para no ignorarla, y muchos en el campamento contemplaban el pleito sin saber muy bien ni qué ocurría. Por fin, Zaragoza repuso con voz débil:

-No me puedo dar el lujo de perder a alguien más otra vez.

Parecía un pretexto al aire, pero María dejó de inclinarse como si fuera a saltarle a golpes en cualquier momento, comprendiendo que él hablaba de otra cosa más delicada, más… personal. Y casi pudo ver en sus ojos oscuros un fantasma que lo debilitaba y lo volvía más humano.

-Perdóneme, general… pero no me va a convencer de dejar a mi gente sola. Tiene dos opciones, o me deja quedarme y estar con el ejército, o me manda a casa y le va a llegar primero una nota diciéndole que se hallaron a varios soldados moqueteados en el camino y segundo una buena cachetada por incrédulo, con todo respeto.

"Con todo respeto"; esa frase nunca la había usado la primera vez que Santa Anna había propuesto la misma idiotez estando a media guerra contra los norteamericanos. A su ex general lo amenazaba muy seguido y desde entonces no conocía mucho el bien hablar aún con militares, al menos, no hasta ahora.

-¿De verdad quiere quedarse tanto así, señora?

-Pos claro, ¿de qué me sirve estar de niña bonita sentada en mi casa? Así, general Ignacio, no se ganan las guerras.

Era también la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, y el efecto fue mucho más inusitado de lo que esperaba.

-Está bien. –cedió por fin. –Le dejaré quedarse, pero mejor consiga un uniforme decente… ¿a quién le robó ese?

El uniforme, color caqui y con una cruz de cuero, estaba ya roto y sucio por la pelea contra los zuavos, y se resbalaba seguido por su hombro dejando ver, a veces, el nacimiento del pecho, sobre el que se había atado una venda para poder pasarla de incógnito durante toda la mañana.

-A nadie, estaba en los tendederos y me lo… afiancé. –comentó inocente.

-Buscaremos uno a su medida, con casaca, pantalón, botas…

-No, general. –le interrumpió. –La casaca y las botas se las acepto, pero los pantalones no.

-¿Y cómo piensa pelear?

-Oh, espérese… -los ojos de la mujer miraron de reojo la cañada. –Con que una mujer no puede meterse en peleas de hombres… pos vas a tragarte tus palabras con todo y chilito amortajado, franchute…

…

_Ya era hora de que empezaran a partirse la jeta. Ahora solo falta un interludio antes de… *chan chan chan* ¡LA BATALLA DE PUEBLA! Ok ya n.n_

_**Notitas históricas:**_

_*La batalla de Las Cumbres se dio en (valga la redundancia) Las Cumbres, Apaltzingo, el 28 de abril de 1962. Las Cumbres era el único sitio por el que se podía llegar a Puebla a causa de la gran cantidad de terrenos peligrosos que le rodeaban, por lo que el ejército mexicano decidió frenar al enemigo ahí; cuando por la tarde las escaramuzas empeoraron por la cercanía de los franceses a los mexicanos hubo necesidad de hacer retirada. El total de bajas fueron 500 franceses contra 50 mexicanos (algo así como 10 franchutes por mexicano)._

_Ahora los comentarios (son pocos… buaaa):_

_**Chiara Polairix Edelstein:**__ Pues sí xD_

_**Natsumipantoja:**__ ZaraMex en todo caso ;D igual de trágico (qué ironía) que el FraJean u.u Porfirio era el típico niño rata que juega solo al Call of Duty (?) ok no pero casi; no fue tan mal presi, después de todo. _

_Como dije, ya falta poco para la gran madriza y los ánimos están calientes. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Francis dejará de hacerse menso? ¿Alguien por fin notará a Almonte? ¿Zaragoza y María se van a dar cuenta de lo que les pasa o van a seguir en el limbo eternamente? Averígüenlo en su siguiente capítulo y recuerden, por cada comentario que dejan un franchute recibe un fusilazo de María. ¡Adiosito!_


End file.
